The Aftermath
by Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer
Summary: Starts off right after the season finale. AU. Contains interactive parts. So you, the readers, get to decide what goes down.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fosters…and whatever else I'm supposed to write here... _

_Writing the entire story in Callie's P.O.V. unless otherwise stated._

_So, the season finale was in-freakin-sane! So much craziness in one episode! Just how I like it :) If you haven't watched it and don't want me to ruin anything, DO NOT continue reading._

* * *

I immediately stop playing the guitar at the sound of my cell phone ringing. I slowly grab it from the table and look at the screen. "Blocked number?"

"It's probably just a prank call or something. Don't answer it," Wyatt says as he pulls the phone from my hand and moves his face closer to mines. He kisses me again, but the sound of my ringtone distracts me from focusing on him.

I grab it from his hand, "Let me just answer it real quick. If it's a prank call, I'll just hang up." I press the answer button on my phone, "Hello?"

A course voice answers, "You might want to come pick up your boyfriend."

"What? Who is this?" I ask.

"I told him, I'd hit him where it hurts. He should've listened."

"Who is this?" I ask again but the line gets cut off. "Hello?"

"What's wrong, Callie? Who is it?" Wyatt couldn't hide the confusion in voice.

"I don't know. I think something's wrong with Brandon," I get up run toward the house.

"What do you mean? Who was that? Where are you going?" Wyatt shouted behind me.

I ignore him and start searching the house frantically. He follows right behind me, "Callie! You told me this wouldn't change anything! You told me—"

"Shut up, Wyatt!" I say and I keep scanning the house. I run up the stairs and barge into Brandon's room, and couldn't help but get even more nervous when I don't find him there. I leave his room and see Stef and Lena watching me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Stef asks with evident concern in her voice.

"Where's Brandon?" I ignore her and run back down the stairs to search the rest of the house.

She glances over at Lena and then catches up to me. She grabs hold of my shoulders causing me to stop running around, "He went to his Dad's apartment to pick up his things. Why? What's going on?" She searched my eyes as if she'd find some sort of explanation in them.

"We have to go there, now," I reply and run outside.

* * *

Stef grabs her keys and Lena grabs her purse from the table and they meet me in the car.

Stef gets in and turns on the ignition. She raises her voice, "Callie. What is going on?"

Lena gets in the backseat and stares at me.

"Just drive. I don't have time to explain," I can't keep the hurt from coming out in my voice.

Stef turns her entire body all the way around and looks at me, "I'm not moving from here until you tell me what's wrong?" she says sternly.

"Just go! Okay! I think Brandon is hurt. Someone just called my phone and just told me to come pick him up. That they were going to hit him where it hurts, and he should've listened. You have to go now," I plead. I know that my explanation didn't make any sense, but I couldn't explain it any better than I just did.

Stef turned her body back around and quickly reversed out of the driveway, causing her front bumper to collide against the pavement. Lena and I jumped at the collision, but Stef didn't think twice about it. She continued to drive quickly and didn't bother to take her eyes off the road for a second.

"Who called you?" Lena asked, trying to makes sense of it all.

"I don't know. The number was blocked and it was a guy's voice," I was a mess right now and Lena knew it. She pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me so that I'd stop trembling. She tried to calm me by running her fingers through my hair and shushing me to stop me from crying. But she didn't notice that she was shaking just as much as I was, and her nerves just made me feel worse. Her fingers were shivering uncontrollably as they were being moved through my hair.

"What else did he say?" Lena asked.

"NOTHING!" I yell back at her. I didn't mean to yell at her, but I couldn't help feeling so distraught with everything that was going on. "I'm sorry, Lena," I sob into her shirt and wrap my arms around her.

"I know, Sweetie. I know," she replies and she holds onto me tighter than she had before.

* * *

Before I know it, Stef quickly pulls up in back of Brandon's car, and is out of her vehicle the moment she puts it in park. I start to get out of the car and see Brandon's car with the automatic lights still on, with the driver's side door wide open. "BRANDON!" Stef yells and I see her running toward the car. She drops her entire body onto the floor so hard, that I hear her knees hit the concrete.

I run over and see her kneeling next to his body, that was lying face down. She quickly turns him over, and I have to put my hands over my face, when I get a look at his. I pull myself together and lean down next to them, but I can't keep the tears from falling from my eyes after I've seen what they've done to his face. The light from the inside of the car forces me to see every cut, scrape, bump, and bruise on his skin.

"LENA, CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Stef yells and now the tears won't stop strolling down her face either. Lena runs over and stares at her son, for the first time. Her jaw drops immediately. I can tell she holds back her emotions, as she pulls her cell-phone out of her pocket to make the phone call.

Stef leans her body over to her son's, so that her ear is against his chest. She listens carefully for a heartbeat. "Oh! Thank God!" she says and quickly stares at her son's face. He finally flickers his eyes open. Stef's eyes suddenly widen and a small smile appears on her own face. But she doesn't want to lose focus, "Brandon, Baby, you have to stay awake for me okay?"

He opens his mouth a little and mutters the word, "Mom?"

She lifts his body up so that she's lying against the car door and he's lying on top of her, with his head placed on her shoulder. "Yes, baby. It's me. Who did this to you?"

Brandon doesn't answer but I can tell that he's awake. I sit in front of him so that he can see me, "Bradon, was it Vico? Did Vico do this?" I ask him, begging for him to answer me. My eyes gleam the moment he opens his mouth, but he doesn't make a sound.

Stef moves her hand over his head and asks him again. "Brandon, tell me who did this baby. Please," she pleads as she looks at her son's face from an angle.

He closes his mouth and doesn't say anything. But he can't keep from staring at me.

Stef looks at his face and is upset with him for not saying anything. His inability to respond was scaring her and it came out in her voice. "Was it Vico?" she asks loudly.

"No," he replies quietly. "I don't know who it was," he closes his eyes and leans into his mother's neck.

I can't hold my tongue again. "Brandon, you're lying," I respond angrily. "If Vico did this, you have to say something. He's not going to stop. He's going to keep coming after you—"

He doesn't move as he struggles to answer, "It wasn't Vico, Callie… I didn't see their faces. But I know it wasn't him."

I have to force myself to get up and walk over to Lena, who's still on the phone. I can tell that he's in a lot of pain. And I can't help but feel like he was trying to keep himself together because I was there.

I know that he's lying about not knowing who hurt him.

It had to be Vico.

But I couldn't understand why.

Why would he protect him after all of this?

**TBC...**

* * *

**OMFG! Did anyone else want to reach inside of their TV, pull Timothy out by his shirt, and beat the crap out of him? I freaking knew that he wasn't going to make things easy for them. He's a good guy, my ass (That's what they said about Chucky!) That's one conniving mofo! **

**And Callie's dad isn't her dad? The fck? **

**Dani's a freakin pedophile. The fck? (Can't wait to see Stef beat her ***)**

**Mike killed the twin's mom? (Well, idk that he killed her, but that's what it sounded like) The fck?**

**Don't worry though; I'll address all of this crazy-ish in this story.**

**Thoughts, comments, suggestions, whatever. The review box is down below.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are great with your reviews! I love reading them and seeing that I'm not the only one against Dani.**

**And to the guest that wants me to do a chapter on Dani and Brandon's revelation: I will definitely incorporate that into the story. I want to try and fill in all of the blanks that the show left us with, in my own way of course. But I don't want to get into all of that so soon. It will be done though; so don't worry about that :)**

**And btw this fic is going to be completely AU. Too many weird ideas just came to me, and I thought they were too interesting to just ignore. Most of my fics are AU anyways, so you guys shouldn't be surprised.**

* * *

Thankfully, the ambulance arrived fairly quickly after Lena had gotten off the phone with them. Stef rode alone with Brandon, as the EMTs wouldn't allow more than one other person inside to ride with him.

By the time Lena and I arrived at the hospital, Stef and Brandon were nowhere in sight. Lena ran up to the helpdesk to talk to the receptionist, "I'm here to see Brandon Foster. He was just brought in less than—"

The older woman interrupted her, "Yes, yes. He was just taken up to ER. May I ask your relation to the patient?" She looked from me and back to Lena.

"He's my son," Lena replied quickly, too quickly. She was in a hurry and wasn't being given enough information, which made her jumpy.

The receptionist gave her a strange look, "Right…" she replied and it was obvious that she didn't believe her. She looked down at the notepad she had in her hands. "I have here, that his mother arrived with him at—"

Just as I thought Lena was going to go off on the ignorant woman, I heard Stef's voice from behind her, "Right here."

Lena stared angrily at the receptionist and walked over to a frustrated Stef. She wasn't crying anymore, but her face was still red and swollen from before. "What happened?" Lena asked as she grabbed her wife's hands in an attempt to comfort her.

Stef's voice was firm and it was obvious that she was trying to keep it together for us, "Um…they told me that he should be okay. They're patching him up now. He's going to need stitches…a lot of them. And then after they're going to take him to get x-rays to check if anything's broken," she replied, looking more defeated than I have ever seen her before. But the her real emotions came out in her next sentence, "His right hand was completely destroyed. The bastards slammed the car door on it. He's going to be devastated if—."

Lena stopped her from continuing, "Hey, don't talk like that. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. What's important is that he's alive and he's safe now."

Stef quickly raised her head up to look at Lena, "You're right. You're right…" Her eyes widen when she realized she forgot to call Mike, "Did you call Mike? I have to call Mike," she replied quickly while grabbing her cell-phone from its holster. She glanced at the screen, "Great. There's no service in this stupid hospital. I have to step out."

Lena stopped her, "I've already called him a bunch of times. He's not answering. I left him a voicemail and told him what was going on and the hospital that we're in. but I haven't heard back from him yet. He'll call as soon as he gets it."

Stef became enraged after hearing what her wife had said, "What on earth could he be doing that he can't answer his cell. His son is lying in the hospital for God's sake? I can't believe him. Did you try Dani's cell?" She asked angrily.

"Yes, I did. And she said she'd pass by his place and clue us in, as soon as she saw him."

"What about the kids? Did you call the kids and tell them we were here?"

"Everything is taken care of," Lena said calmly. "Your mom is at the house now with them. I told her to call me if anything comes up."

I felt a little better, knowing that Brandon was being taken care of, but the obvious was still eating at me. "Did he tell you who attacked him?" I ask Stef, and she finally looks over Lena's shoulder at me.

"No, he says he never saw their faces. That they had on ski masks and didn't say a word the entire time… I'm going to need your phone, Callie, so that I can get a trace on the call."

"Yea, sure," I hand it over to her. "Do you believe him? That he didn't see who attacked him?"

"Not for a second," she replied with her eyes fixed on me.

* * *

A young nurse walked up to Stef, "Ms. Foster, your son is asking for you." Stef glanced at the nurse and then at Lena at I.

"Go," Lena said while grabbing her cell from her pocket. "I'll stay outside and wait for Mike to call back."

I reach for her phone, "No, you guys should go. I'll try Mike again," I say.

"You sure?" Lena asks me.

"Yeah," I reply and she hands over her cell.

I watch them both walk down the hall and behind the double doors, where Brandon was being taken care of. I wanted to see him, but I wasn't sure what to say.

I was still confused about all of this.

None of it made any sense to me.

_Why was Brandon covering for Vico after all that he had done?_

_Was he afraid of him?_

_If he had been the one to do this, now would be the time to say it._

_Then it hit me._

_He wasn't scared for himself._

_He was scared for me._

_That's why Vico called my cell._

_He wanted ME to find him._

_I was so angry all of a sudden._

_At Vico for doing this to Brandon._

_At Brandon for not telling the truth._

_At myself for not being there when Brandon needed me the most._

_And at myself for not being able to face him after all that's happened to him._

_It was my fault._

* * *

I quickly run outside and am relieved the moment I feel the breeze blow against my skin, reminding me that I'm still here and breathing and so is Brandon. I glance down at Lena's cell phone that had been vibrating in my hand for god knows how long.

The caller ID read _Dani._

I quickly put it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Lena—"

"No, it's Callie. Did you find Mike?"

"Um…No. He's not home and he's still not answering his cell. Are you at the hospital with your moms? Is Brandon doing okay?"

"He's going to be fine. Stef and Lena are inside with him right now. He's getting x-rays taken." I stop talking the moment I see a black SUV pull up right in front of me. "Hold on a sec. Does Mike ever drive a black SUV? I think this is him right here," I reply as I start to walk toward the car. I attempt to look through the dark tinted windows and stop right in front of the car.

"A black SUV? No. Not that I know of," Dani replies.

I turn back around the moment I hear her say no, but I hear the SUV'S door open. Before I'm able to twist my body and look behind me, I feel someone's hands go over my mouth and around my body pulling me into the car…

* * *

**I'm sorry. I had to do it.**

**Not enough drama was going on with Callie in the show.**

**Well not enough to look forward to anyway. She didn't get adopted (bummer).**

**And she found out her dad isn't her dad. But that's it. **

**I NEEDED MORE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Damn 1.8k views on 2 chapters in 1day. That's CRAZY! Wasn't going to update until Friday, but I felt bad leaving you all with that cliffhanger. It was a last minute thought, and I just threw it in there like it was nothing. **

**So, because of all the lovely reviews cursing me out (Jk. No one cursed me out yet :P) I'm going to try my best to write this chapter in between my classes and get it up by today. Even though I really should be studying…whatever! Here goes nada.**

* * *

"Did you see the men who attacked you?" an older police officer asked Brandon. Stef and Lena were sharing the small chair beside the hospital bed and listening in on their interview.

"No. I've already told you no a bunch of times. It was dark and they had masks," Brandon replied angrily at the officer.

The other officer noticed Brandon's frustration and asked the next question, "You said they wore ski masks correct?"

"Yes."

"How tall were they? Taller than you? Shorter?"

"I don't know!" Brandon shouted at the younger officer.

But the younger officer didn't let the boy's angry reaction redirect his line of questioning, "You said that they were standing right in front of you. Do you remember?"

"Yes," he agreed.

"Then, how do you not remember if they were taller than you?"

Brandon shook his head in disbelief. He knew that he was lying but he wouldn't risk telling the truth.

He knew it would only lead to negative consequences and he wouldn't risk it. "I SAID I DON'T REMEMBER! I. DON'T. REMEMBER!"

Stef glared at him, "Brandon, relax." She knew that he was angry after all that had happened to him. But in her mind, that was no reason to talk to a police officer that way.

Lena budded in, "Your mom's right honey. They're only trying to help."

Brandon stared down at his hand, which had now been wrapped in a cast.

_The doctor said that 6 different bones were fractured._

_He didn't want their kind of help._

_All of this happened because he opened his big mouth when he shouldn't have._

_He felt that he deserved it for the most part._

_But Callie didn't._

_She didn't do anything wrong, and they told him what would happen if he did it again._

_They said he got off easy. And the next time he wouldn't pay the price._

_Callie would._

He lifted his gaze from his wrist back to the police officers. "I don't remember how tall they were," he said flatly.

The older officer looked at Stef, "All right, well. We're all done here. Thank you for your time. We'll fill you in on any leads."

The younger one picks his business card out of his wallet and hands it over to Brandon, "Please call us if you remember anything. Anything at all. Even if it doesn't make any sense to you. Just call." Brandon nodded his head at them, even though he knew he would never call.

* * *

As soon as they walked out Stef sighed heavily and put her gaze onto the floor for a while. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening, and to her own son nonetheless. And he was so frightened that he wasn't saying anything. _How could she help him, if he refused to give names?_ He refused to cooperate with the police and it pissed her off even more. She didn't want to push him into telling her something, especially in the state that he was in. She figured that he had been bullied enough for one day. But she didn't want to see the monsters that did this to her baby to get away with it either.

She was a cop, and she knew what lying to the police meant. It meant that anything he said afterward would be viewed as a lie. Even if he eventually came out and told the truth, he wouldn't be a credible witness on the stand, despite the injuries he suffered.

Despite the bruises all over his ribs and chest.

Despite the bruises on either sides of his face.

Despite the 6 broken bones in his hand and his fractured ribs.

And despite his right eye that was practically swollen shut.

She looked back up at her son and saw the same terrified face she remembered from years ago. It didn't look like it changed a bit.

To her, he was the same scared little boy that would wake her up in the middle of the night because he had a nightmare.

The same scared little boy who ran to Lena every time she scolded him.

The same scared little boy who would lock himself in his closet because he thought he saw a monster in his room.

But her and Lena always knew how to make him feel better, and this time was different.

This time, she didn't know how to fix this.

This time, neither her nor Lena could make him feel better.

He met his mom's eyes and finally spoke. "Where's Callie?" he asked worriedly.

Stef and Lena exchanged looks after listening to his question. They both couldn't understand how he could be the one sitting in the hospital bed, and worrying about someone else?

Stef sighed deeply and kept her voice calm, in an effort to hide the anger that was taking over her body at the moment, "Why are you asking about Callie, Brandon?"

He could still sense the anger in his mother's voice. After sixteen years of experience, he had gotten really good at reading her expressions.

Her clenched lips and steadied eyes screamed anything but calm. He couldn't admit that he was worried for Callie's safety because that would only cause more reason for concern. "I just wanted to know…I thought she came with you, is all," he replied as emotionless as possible.

Lena answered rationally, "She's still trying to get in contact with your dad. There's no service inside and she offered to stay out until he called back."

* * *

Brandon nodded his head and turned his attention toward the door, when he saw his dad walking in, "Oh my God, B. What happened?" he yelled. "Who the hell did this?" He walked over to the other side of the bed and hugged his son carefully. He didn't want to cause him any more pain than he had endured from the beating.

That's when Stef caught a glimpse of Mike's knuckles. They were covered with cuts and bruises and she automatically thought the worst. She breathed out loud and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lena wasn't as observant as Stef and hadn't seen Mike's knuckles. She was confused and didn't understand what was going on in her wife's mind, but she knew that something was wrong.

Before Lena knew it, Stef quickly rose from the chair they had sharing and leaped over the bed that Brandon was in, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DID THIS TO HIM?" She grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"MOM!" Brandon shouted as he painfully tried to separate the two.

"STEF!" Lena shouted at the same time, as she tried to pull her wife back from attacking Mike.

Before anyone could stop Stef, she threw three hard punches at Mike's face. All of which must've been heard by the majority of the patients in the hospital wing. It took two doctors, a nurse, Lena, Mike and Brandon to pry them apart. And Stef still looked enraged as ever, although she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to never stop hitting him. Everyone had been standing in between them now, to keep Stef from laying another hand on Mike.

"IT WASN'T HIM, MOM!" Brandon yelled at her.

Mike had his hand over his jaw, that he felt Stef had just dislocated. He was shifting it back and forth and looking at his ex-wife in disbelief. He couldn't understand why she would physically attack him. She must've known, that he would never do something to cause him any harm.

"Really? How do you explain that, then?" she pointed to Mike's hands and now everyone realized why she had gotten so riled up. Lena shot Mike an angry look as she waited for his response.

"You think I would do this to our son? Are you insane? I have never hurt Brandon. How could you think that?" Mike asked angrily.

"HE DIDN'T DO THIS!" Brandon yelled at his mother. He hated that she was blaming his dad for what happened to him.

"Come on, Brandon. Do you really expect me to believe that? He's standing in front of me with freshly bruised knuckles and you're standing in front of me with a face and body to match it…" She calmed down, kneeled on the floor and leaned her body on Brandon's bed. She took his free hand in hers and stared into his eyes sincerely, "You don't have to be afraid of him, honey… I promise you he won't ever do this again, but you have to stop lying to me."

Mike let out a deep breath in disbelief and shook his head at his wife's allegations.

"DAD DIDN'T DO THIS!" Brandon yelled staring into his mothers eyes.

"Then, who did if not him, huh?"

Long silence.

"Brandon?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" He finally shouted.

"Why not? If they threatened you, we can—"

"They didn't threaten me…they threatened—" Brandon grunted in frustration and stopped talking. He knew he had already probably said too much. It was definitely more than he should have.

"Who'd they threaten, baby? Me?"

"No," he replied angrily. She would never get it.

"Your dad? …Lena?"

"No. They didn't threaten anyone. I'm going to make things worse by talking. Just stop, okay! I'm fine! And I don't want to talk about it anymore," his voice cracked at the end. "Please mom, don't make me talk about it anymore."

Stef quickly wrapped her son into her arms the moment she heard him about to cry. He sobbed uncontrollably in her arms for the first time in years.

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

When I finally come to, I am lying on a cot in a small murky-looking basement. For a while, I wasn't sure exactly what I was doing here, or how I got here. But then I remember the black SUV.

And talking to Dani.

I remember someone wrapping a light blue cloth around my mouth and nose, and dragging me inside of the vehicle.

But I didn't get to see anyone's face after that.

I must've passed out or something, because that's all I can recall.

I glance around the basement and only see a bunch of cardboard boxes surrounding me.

When I finally see what looks like a tiny window, I quickly run toward it. I knew that it was way to small for me to fit through, but if I could get a neighbor to hear me I might have a chance of getting out of here. I move the small brown curtain that was covering it, but realized that the window was glued shut.

I quickly turn around to search for something to smash the glass with, and notice a screwdriver lying on one of the cardboard boxes. I run over and grab it and run back to the window. When I try jabbing the window, I'm horrified when it doesn't break. It's not even glass. It's some type of clear plastic that doesn't even crack, no matter how hard I try to run the screwdriver through it.

I quickly stop what I'm doing and turn around when I hear a man's laugh. I've never seen him before and I'm confused on why he kidnapped me. He's tall and muscular, but young. He has on a black t-shirt and dark jeans, and he's staring at me as if I had gone insane. I hold the screwdriver in front of me, and I have every intention of jabbing him in with it, if he comes any closer. "That's plexiglass, genius. It doesn't break."

"Who are you?" I finally ask. "What am I doing here? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Insurance," he answers.

I don't understand what he's talking about. "What?" I ask him.

"It's simple. Brandon talks, you die. He doesn't, you live…Oh, and if we think he's breaking or saying anything to anyone, you'll suffer the consequences for it. Simple as that," he replies and offers me a creepy smile.

TBC…

**Betcha didn't see that whole twist with Stef accusing Mike, huh? Just came to me out of nowhere, lol.**

**OKAY. So, I got a bunch of people asking me the same exact question. "IS THIS A BRALLIE FIC?"**

**Honestly, I'm torn in between the two. I want them to be together but then I don't. And I know a bunch of you are going to hate me by picking either one, because I've dealt with this SAME freakin situation with my other fics.**

**Like OMFG! For my fic, **_**Lies Are Always prettier than the Truth**_**, I had the readers vote. They voted on no Brallie. And then a bunch of you hated me for doing that, when YOU PEOPLE were the one who voted (or forgot to, I should say) So I made another fic, **_**Someone Else**_**, to be a Brallie to make up for it. And then, all the Brallie-haters bashed me for it like you wouldn't even believe -_- **

**Obviously, I can't make EVERYONE happy, and I honestly don't really care if a story is a Brallie or a non-Brallie. As long as it's good. But I know most of you do.**

**So AGAIN, I'm leaving it up to you! Brallie or No Brallie. Most votes by the time I start my next chapter on Friday wins. **

**DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE YYOOUU PEOPLE ARE THE ONE'S DOING THE VOTING! NOT ME!**

**I'm just writing this shit. But IF it is a Brallie, I PROMISE I won't revolve the entire thing around them. YOU HAVE MY WORD! I haven't done that yet, and I would get bored of that too so yeah. VOTE if you want. If you don't bother to vote then, don't say ish about it, because idgf.**

**I'm sorry but this topic is always frustrating for me, as you can probably tell and I can go on a long a** rant for hours about it.**

**I feel so bad for the writers of the show, when they finally make a decision on Brallie or No Brallie. I can't even imagine what kind of chaos will occur.**

**SMMFH.**

**Just in case you skipped the whole Author's Note, like I do the majority of the time:**

**Vote: BRALLIE OR NO BRALLIE**

**The review box is right below this.**


	4. Chapter 4

After Brandon had finally calmed down, he was given enough painkillers to fall asleep. He was going to be admitted overnight, due to his head injuries so neither of his parents thought to wake him. Mike, Stef and Lena all stepped outside of his room, to talk privately about Brandon's current situation.

Mike stepped out first. He hadn't even bothered to look at his wife after what she had done to him. And attacking him wasn't even the worst part to Mike. The worst part was the fact that she thought he had done this to their child. He had never physically harmed Brandon, and Stef knew that. But that didn't stop her from automatically assuming that he did.

Lena stepped out after Mike, and Stef followed, closing the hospital room door behind her. Lena looked at her wife and wondered if she was calm enough to leave for a second, "I'm going to go check on Callie. Are you going to be okay without me?" she asked.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine," Stef replied and her annoyance with Lena's question was evident in her voice.

"Okay," Lena replied calmly as she walked toward the waiting room.

* * *

Truthfully, Stef had felt bad for attacking Mike but she couldn't help going with her first instinct.

_Her son was found beaten to a pulp outside of his father's apartment. _

_He was afraid to name his assailant. _

_And then, Mike had arrives with all of those bruises and cuts on his knuckles. _

_Not to mention, he wasn't anywhere to be found or heard of, for almost two hours after the attack._

She was angry with him.

_Where the hell was he?_

_He didn't hear his son being attacked right outside of his apartment building._

All of these facts kept swarming in her head, and she couldn't find the courage to apologize to him.

Not just yet. "Where were you, Mike?" she finally asked after the awkward silence they had shared.

Mike was astounded by her question. He was still being blamed for what happened to his son, "What?" he yelled. "This is still my fault? Are you kidding me, Stef?"

She couldn't help but let her feelings overcloud her judgment. This was their son they were talking about. "Brandon was attacked in front of your apartment and you had no idea," she stated in a question tone. "…You were right there, Mike. You could have stopped it."

Mike looked baffled, "I was sleeping, Stef."

She crossed her arms with annoyance, "Passed out drunk, you mean."

He tried to protest, "I wasn't drin—"

"Do not even lie to me, Mike. If anyone can tell if you've been drinking, it's me... And now Brandon is sitting here in the—"

"You and I both know, that this wasn't my fault… How was I supposed to know that something like this would happen?"

"Well it did!" she replied angrily and glared at him. It was easier for her to blame Mike. She didn't have anyone else to blame. Brandon wasn't cooperating and none of this had been happening until he moved in with his father.

"That doesn't excuse you attacking me in front of our son!"

"Well, the view of your knuckles didn't put me at ease. Or was that not your fault as well?" Stef questioned her ex-husband. "Tell me Mike. What was so important that you had to beat someone to get it? Oh no, wait. Let me guess. The last bottle of whiskey at the liquor store? ...Or wait. Maybe the—"

Mike was even more enraged by his wife's insinuations. _Did she really think he had gotten in a fight over a bottle of alcohol? _

_He did this for her, _

_For Brandon, _

_For a moment of peace in their lives,_

_A moment that they haven't gotten since Callie and Jude entered them._

"I didn't fight anyone for alcohol, Stef." Mike glanced around the hallway to make sure no one was at earshot of what he was about to say. "… I did what I had to do for—"

* * *

Just as he was about to tell her what he did, he paused when he got a glimpse of Lena standing farther behind his ex-wife. She seemed completely distraught as she was almost standing frozen in place. She was speechless and looked extremely confused about something as she gazed blankly at them.

"Uh, Stef?" he said while pointing behind her.

Stef quickly whirled around to get a look at whatever made him completely forget what he was talking about. She widened her eyes when she saw her wife in the state that she was in. "What's wrong?" she asked sternly as she ran over to her. She knew that she had to snap her wife out of whatever daze that she was in.

Lena handed the cell phone over to Stef, "I found it on the floor a few feet outside the hospital… She's not there."

"What do you mean she's not there?" She didn't understand what exactly her wife was trying to tell her.

Lena's nerves got the best of her and she spoke quickly, "She's not in the waiting room. She's not outside. My phone was lying in the middle of the street, Stef… Something's wrong. I can feel it."

Stef had never seen her wife like this. She was always the rational one, the one that was always trying to think of every possible reason why something like this wouldn't have happened.

But after Callie had run away after their wedding, Lena felt as if she was in no position to question Callie's disappearance anymore. She already assumed that she had done it again, "Stef, what if—"

Her wife read her mind, "No. Lena. I know what you're thinking. Callie wouldn't do that again. She's gotta be around here somewhere. Let's not overreact," she said calmly. "Especially with all that's going on. I'm sure there's a good reason why—"

"Why my phone was lying in the middle of the street and she's nowhere in sight?" Lena questioned as she raised her eyebrows at her wife.

Stef looked over at Mike and crossed her arms, "At what time did you last speak with her, Mike?"

Mike was confused by Stef's question, "What? Me?"

"Oh my god," Lena muttered as she placed her hand over her forehead.

"Yes, Mike, you," she squinted her eyes at Mike, not believing that he was as clueless as he led on. "She stayed outside so that she could answer the phone if you called back."

"I've got a few missed calls from Lena. And when I tried calling back, she didn't answer. I figured it was because there was no service in the hospital. I heard Lena's voicemail and I came straight here. But I didn't speak to Callie."

Lena quickly thumbed through the phone, "She spoke to Dani."

"When?"

"8:30," Lena replied, and then she glanced at her watch. "That was over two hours ago."

Mike continued, "That's impossible. I just spoke to Dani right before I got here. And she didn't mention Callie at all…"

**TBC.**

**Uh-hmmm… Interesting how Dani conveniently forgot to mention listening Callie's abduction. See where I'm going with this. Hopefully you do, because I can't make it any more obvious. This chapter was kind of short, but I need your input on what I'm going to do with the Callie situation.**

* * *

**And Oh My Jesus, the voting was ridiculous. I expected to get like 10 or 15 votes at most, but damn… you guys are very opinionated when it comes to Brandon and Callie's relationship.**

**Thank you all for voting anyways.**

**RESULTS(and they were so damn close)**

** Brallie 36 Votes**

**No Brallie 38 Votes**

**AND NOW THE DEATH THREATS BEGIN, LOL**

**But I actually liked this interactive part, so I've decided to make the whole story like this :) **

**As far as I know, there isn't a fic on here that does this, besides this one so that's kinda cool :)**

**I'll ask a few questions every chapter or so, and if you want a say you can answer them. I figure that it's the best way for YOU, the readers, to take part and actually pick what you want to happen.**

* * *

**Questions for this week**

**1. Who should find Callie?**

a. Stef

b. The kids (Brandon, Mariana, and Jesus)

c. A random neighbor

d. The police

e. No one should find her just yet; the kidnappers should move her to another house just before the police show up to save her. Will have to ask same question at another time though.

**2. What should happen to her?**

a. She's found alive and perfectly fine (boring imo, but still an option nonetheless)

b. She's found beaten, raped, tortured etc.

c. An unidentifiable dead body is found beaten, raped, etc. The police conclude its Callie. But it's not. Drama Drama Drama. (Errbody thinks she's dead)

d. She will escape and whomever you picked for question 1 will find her escaping.

e. Other (some other random thing I'll pick. No promises that it won't completely suck. But just in case you totally hate the above options.)

**If you want your vote to count, answer BOTH questions. Just answering one will just confuse me, because I won't know which question you're voting for and I'll ignore it. Answer in the order the questions are asked. 1****st**** question; 2****nd**** question**

**Example votes: **

**A;C or 1.A 2.C**

** B;A or 1.B 2.A**

**Vote Below**

**Voting will remain open, until I start the next chapter. I will post a review saying VOTING FOR THE 2 QUESTIONS ASKED IN CHAPTER 4 IS NOW CLOSED.**

**If you don't see that, I have not yet bothered to count the votes and you're still free to vote :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So judging by the votes, most of you have a really strong hate for Callie. Lol. (jk, I know you just want the drama)**

**And I won't flat out say which options won. I will gradually incorporate them into the story, so you have to read and find out if your votes were chosen. (I know some of you are like damn! right now)**

**But it would be boring if I just told you, "Okay, the highest votes were for **_**blahblahblah**_**, so that's what's going to happen in the story." **

**And then expect you to be entertained reading it. Don't worry though, I'll write all these answers down and make sure to incorporate them all :)**

* * *

As Stef and Mike went to check the hospital's cameras, Lena stayed in the waiting room to call Dani. They all figured someone should stay there, just in case Callie came back. The first 3 phone calls, Lena knew were obviously ignored, because Dani's voicemail came up after only the second or third ring. Lena wondered why she would be ignoring the call, when she knew that Mike's son was in the hospital. The fourth call was finally answered.

"Hello?" Dani asked.

"Dani, this is Lena. Did Callie call you at all? We can't seem to find her and we're all worried."

"Uh…no not that I can remember. Did Mike get there okay? How's everything? Is Brandon doing better?"

Lena was surprised by Dani's lie. It wasn't even a good lie. "Yes, Mike is here. Brandon is sleeping fortunately."

"Aww, poor thing," Dani interrupts.

Lena doesn't lose focus, "Are you sure you haven't spoken with Callie? My call history is telling me, that you answered and you both spoke for a minute in a half."

"Um… yeah, I'm positive. I think I would remember that. I mean sometimes my phone is in my back pocket and I answer it by mistake. That might have been what happened. But I don't remember actually speaking to her at all. I'm sure she's fine though."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Lena was starting to relax a little.

"Call me when you find her."

"I will. Thanks," Lena says as she hangs up. She takes a seat on one of the chairs in the waiting room and impatiently waits for Callie to show.

* * *

Mike and Stef were in the security's room, going through countless footages.

Mike wasn't entirely sure what Stef was so worried about. Callie has done this before, and he wasn't so shocked to see that she would do this again. In his mind, Stef and Lena had this coming. They would take in random kids they knew nothing about, and then expected to change them. These kids couldn't be changed. Callie had gone to juvie for Christ's sake, and they knew that when they took her in. They still tried to adopt her, and now look what happened. She skipped out on them again. They shouldn't have expected anything more than what they got.

He wasn't really focusing on the security camera's footage. He already knew what he would see.

Callie leaving voluntarily.

But when he finally saw a girl exiting the hospital, he sat up in his chair. "Right there," he pointed to one of the camera screens. "Pause it," he tells the security officer.

Stef now looked carefully at the same screen that Mike had pointed to and then ordered the security officer to play it slowly. There was no audio, but they could see what was going on perfectly.

Callie walking outside the double doors.

Callie answering the phone,

Talking on the phone,

Walking over to a black SUV,

Looking inside the tinted windows, while still talking on the phone,

And turning her body around.

The door to the black SUV opening.

Callie attempting to turn around.

A man dressed in all black with a ski mask over his head coming outside of the backseat of the vehicle.

Placing a cloth over her face.

Grabbing her and pulling her into the car.

Not even bothering to close the door before driving off.

The car quickly droving away and threw Lena's cell phone out of the window.

Stef had been staring at the screen wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She expected to see Callie running away again. And now, she had wished that that had happened. It would have been better than seeing what she just saw. She was trying to wrap her head around who could have done this. Who could have abducted Callie? And why?

Mike noticed Stef's confusion and quickly jumped into action, "Can you blow that up for me please?" he asked the officer as he pointed to the barely readable license plate on the SUV. The man did as he was told, and Mike grabbed his cellphone to called his precinct. Yeah, I need all vehicle information to the license plate number "PKJ95TLP." Mike waited patiently as he was put on hold. He looked over at a nervous looking Stef. "We're going to find her Stef. Don't worry," he said assuringly.

Stef looked over at her ex-husband for the first time since seeing the footage, "It's got to be the same guys that did this to Brandon. I know it is," she says confidently.

"Maybe it is, but maybe—" Mike stopped talking to her when her heard someone come back on the phone. He listened intently but the confusion on his face was very much evident.

This made Stef nervous, "What's wrong? Whose car is it? Vico's?"

"Okay, thank you," Mike said in a defeated voice and hung up. He looked back up at Stef.

"What, Mike?"

"The license plate number isn't in the system."

Stef looked at him for a few seconds and then back at the paused camera shot of the Black SUV.

"There's gotta be another way to find out who they are, Stef."

"There is," she agreed. "You stay here and keep checking the footage. If you get see any little bit of any of their faces, I want it. I'm going to go check on Brandon."

Mike nodded his head and watched his ex-wife storm out of the room.

* * *

Stef walked right by Lena in the waiting room and didn't even bother to inform her of their current situation. Lena looked up at her and saw how angry she looked and followed her to Brandon's room. "Stef!" she called out for her, but her wife had seemed too distracted to answer her. "Stef! What's going on?" She called out for her wife and tried to catch up to her, but Stef had already opened the door to Brandon's room.

He wasn't sleeping anymore and he had been staring up at the ceiling. He didn't even bother to glance at whoever opened the door.

Stef and Lena quickly entered. "Lena close the door please," she asked her wife as she walked over to the window and shut the blinds. Brandon was now looking at her wondering what she was doing. Lena closed the door carefully and looked back at her wife worryingly.

Stef walked over to her son and stood by his bed, with her arms crossed, "Brandon, who did this? This is very important and we don't have any more time to waste."

Brandon rolled his eyes, "I told you that I can't tell you."

"Because they threatened Callie?" Stef asked and Brandon looked back at his mom. She knew that she was right about it now, after seeing his face.

"No—" he tried to defend.

But Stef knew that wasn't the case, and the only way that he was going to help them was if he knew the truth. "Callie's been abducted," she said without a doubt that it was what he needed to hear. He had to realize just how serious the situation was.

"What?" Lena asked confused. She wasn't sure if her wife was making this up to get Brandon to confess. She couldn't understand why someone would abduct Callie and let Brandon go.

Brandon's face fell completely. His already pale skin had gotten lighter and his eyes depicted fear. "What are you talking about? I thought she was here with you guys?" he asked angrily.

Stef tried to remain as emotion-less as possible as she talked to her son. She couldn't continue to let him think that withholding information was okay anymore. Callie had been abducted and she knew that it could have been prevented if she had been stricter with him. She wouldn't allow that to happen this time. She wouldn't give in. "Yes, she was. Someone in a Black SUV grabbed her from the parking lot. If you know anything Brandon, anything at all, now is the time to say it. We don't have anytime to waste. So, tell me who did this to you. I want all of their names." She stood perfectly still as she waited for him to answer.

She was using her no nonsense tone and posture, and he knew that getting past that was impossible. "I didn't know that this would happen," he replied and couldn't understand how all of this had gotten so badly. What he thought he was doing to protect Callie, had been far from protection. "I…"

"Brandon, spit it out!" Stef yelled. She knew that her son was in a vulnerable position, but now they all were. She had to be tough on him right now.

"It was Vico from school and a bunch of other guys I didn't know. Some looked my age but two were older…I didn't mean for this to happen," he broke down and began to cry. "I tried to protect her. You have to believe me," he looked at his moms.

Stef stared at her son for a few seconds but didn't have time to console him. She quickly walked out of the room without saying another word. Lena wanted to stay and comfort him, but she hadn't known if her wife had been telling the truth about what happened to Callie. She gave Brandon a sympathetic look and followed her wife out.

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

I tried every possible way to break that stupid window but was unsuccessful. The handle of the screwdriver broke, so all I had now was the short metal part left. I was exhausted from all my attempts at trying to escape, so I had to force myself to lie down on the cot that was lying in the middle of the room. I had been trying to go to sleep for hours but the coldness of the room wouldn't let me.

I quickly sat up on the cot when I heard the upstairs door opening. I held the broken screwdriver in my hand defensively, as I listened intently at the few footsteps coming down the stairs. Before I knew it, Vico and the older guy were staring at me.

"Hey, Callie," Vico said as he finally saw me. "I'm sure that my brother here informed you of the rules of the game. Is that not correct?"

"The game?" I ask in disbelief. "Is that what this is to you? A game? So beating up Brandon and kidnapping me is just a game to you?"

Vico smiled, "Well more like a match, you know. Each of the opponents uses different tactics in order to see if the other gives in. After each tactic, the opponent either gets back up or stays down for a while." Vico's brother laughs.

And Vico continues, "Well, in this case Brandon and I are playing. And you really should have gotten him into a sport, because he doesn't know the first thing about following the rules," he shakes his head.

"What are you saying?" I ask confused.

Vico walks closer to the cot, and I'm prepared to stab him at any moment with the little weapon that I have. But he takes out a voice recorder from his pocket, presses play, and throws it on the bed next to me.

I hear Stef's voice: _Lena close the door please…(muffled sounds) Brandon, who did this? This is very important and we don't have any more time to waste._

Brandon:_ I told you that I can't tell you._

Stef: _Because they threatened Callie _

Brandon: _No—_

Stef:_ Callie's been abducted._

Lena:_ What?_

Brandon:_ (Angry voice) What are you talking about? I thought she was here with you guys?_

Stef: _Yes, she was. Someone in a Black SUV grabbed her from the parking lot. If you know anything Brandon, anything at all, now is the time to say it. We don't have anytime to waste. So, tell me who did this to you. I want all of their names. _

Brandon:_ I didn't know that this would happen. I…"_

Stef:_ Brandon, spit it out!_

Brandon:_ It was Vico from school and a bunch of other guys I didn't know. Some looked my age but two were older…I didn't mean for this to happen," he broke down and began to cry. "I tried to protect her. You have to believe me."_

_End of Recording_

Vico grabbed the voice recorder from the bed and laughed, "We told him the rules, face-to-face. If he said ANYTHING, anything at all, you were going to pay for it."

I gulped after listening to his words and tried to wipe the few tears that I felt were falling from my face.

"We made it very clear," he said, as he leaned down and snatched the screwdriver out of my hand and threw it across the room. He startled me and I quickly backed away from him on the cot and tried to stand up and get it.

But before I knew it, his older brother came up behind me and pulled me back down by tugging down my hair. "Ah!" I screamed in pain.

"There's no exceptions to the rules," Vico said while taking out a cellphone and snapping a photo of me. "He'll get that soon," he continues as he presses a few buttons and shows me the photo that he attached to a text. I knew that he was sending it to Brandon, and I could help but feel sick. I watch Vico press send and he tosses the phone onto one of the cardboard boxes. "In the meantime, the same rules still apply," he says as I watch him unzip his pants…

**Won't go into too graphic detail. A little awkward for me as the writer. But you get the point.**

* * *

**Questions for this chapter**

**1. What should Mike have done to Ana?**

a. Killed her

b. Beat her up

c. Threatened her but beat up her dealer who she was with at the time

d. Other (pick something else. These options suck)

**2. What happened to Ana? Why is she AWOL? (If you answered A to part 1, then don't answer this question)**

a. She ran away because she was afraid of Mike

b. She's working with the IAB (international affairs bureau) to set up Stef and Mike for trying to extort her, and now IAB is hiding her.

c. She's staying in a shelter and trying to get her life together after her life-altering encounter with Mike.

**Again, please answer the questions IN ORDER and PLEASE DO NOT give more than one answer for each. Example of what not to do:**

**1. A or C or D**

**2. C or B. **

**JUST PICK ONE for each. It's easier for me to count the votes and I won't have to guess which one you liked better (a or b).**

**As always vote right below here**

**And lmk what you guys thought :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Guest responses:

**To the guest who wants Callie to set out and find her real father:** she eventually will, but not anytime too soon. I want to deal with one thing at a time, and she's kinda busy at the moment.

**To the guest who is mad that Callie is in this situation:** I'm going by the votes and that's what the readers voted for…Can't help you there. Just don't read if it bothers you so much.

**To the guest who asked how Vico got the recording:** Read this chapter and you'll find out :)

**To the guest that wanted Stef and Lena to find Callie, when the kidnapper is holding a gun to her head:** I like the idea, however I've already did something very similar in my other fic, _Someone Else_. Try reading Chapter 20 of that one :)

* * *

Just as Brandon thought that things couldn't get any worse, he heard his cell phone's text tone. He ignored it at first, not caring whom the text was from. He was worried about Callie and he was angry with himself for letting this happen.

All he had to do was say something, when they first found him lying on the ground.

Why didn't he just open his mouth?

Callie would be safe right now and everything wouldn't be spinning around like he felt it was. He tried to stand up so that he could help. He wanted to fix this. He needed to help find Callie. It didn't matter that he could barely walk. It didn't matter that he could barely see out of his right eye, or that he felt a tremendous amount of pain when he stood up from the bed. He wouldn't let Callie get hurt.

Just as he reached the doorknob to enter the hospital's hallway, Stef opened the door and stared at him. She looked enraged at first, as if she was getting ready to scream at the top of her lungs. But she quickly softened her expression after seeing the vulnerable state that he was in. He could barely stand up on his own, and he wasn't. He was leaning on the small sink and staring up at his mother in confusion.

"Come on, B. What are you doing?" Stef asked as she slowly grabbed hold of her son's arms from behind and walked him back over to the bed. She plopped him down on it slowly and tried to get him to lie down. He quickly tried to get up in protest, but his pain medicine made him feel weak and kept him from doing so.

"I have to go to Vico's. I have to go help Callie," he started to ramble, but his words came out jumbled together. His mom had to think carefully for a few seconds, before she understood what he had said.

She sighed, "Callie's not at Vico's."

"But he took her," Brandon retorted loudly as he pointed to the door with his hand. "She's got to be there!"

"Just lay down," she told her son and tried to push him back down onto the bed and cover him with the sheets. "We'll take care of it."

"How are you going to do that if you don't know where she is?" he raised his voice to his mother. Stef didn't let herself get too rattled by his reaction though. She knew that he wasn't himself due to the circumstances.

"Brandon, calm down," she warned.

* * *

His text notification sound came on again. He grabbed the phone out of anger to see what was so important. The message was from an unknown number. As soon as he opened it, he saw the picture of Callie. She was kneeling on the cot with someone's hand wrapped around her hair. It was obvious even to him that she was wincing in pain. And whoever was holding her by the hair, wasn't being shown in the photograph. The text read:

**This is what happens when you don't follow the rules.**

**We hear everything, so opening your big mouth**

**won't do your girlfriend any good.**

**We're having fun with her now, but next time**

**she won't be so lucky :)**

Brandon couldn't take his eyes of the text message. He quickly brought his hand to his face and started crying loudly.

"Oh, honey," Stef said as she wrapped her arms around him. She thought that the medication he was on was making him overly emotional. "We're going to find her. I promise," she tried to reassure him.

He cried over her shoulder and caressed her back tightly with his arms, afraid of what would happen if he would let go. He suddenly wished that he were younger again, when a hug from his mother could make anything feel better. He wanted desperately to tell her everything that was going on. He wanted to believe that she could fix it, just as she always had. But he wasn't sure how. _We hear everything_. The words kept repeating in his mind.

What exactly did that mean?

Did this happen because he said too much?

Was all of this his fault?

What did Vico mean by '_We're having fun with her now'_?

He pushed his mother out of the way as he was flushed with horrid thoughts of what Vico had done to Callie. He quickly ran toward the small sink in the corner of his room. He threw up instantly and dropped his phone on the floor in the process.

Stef ran over to her son and stared at him worryingly. "Brandon! What's wrong?" she shouted. She wasn't trying to scare him, but his behavior was frightening her even more. He wiped his mouth clean and shook his head, not wanting to open his eyes. He didn't want to look back at Vico's text again, but the image of Callie was already engrained into his mind. "Brandon, what's wrong? Baby, tell me what is it?" she pleaded for her son to tell her what he was thinking. She couldn't help him if he wasn't saying anything to her. And at this point, that's all she wanted to do.

* * *

His placed his index finger to his lips, warning his mother to be quiet. That's when she knew that something was wrong, "What, Brandon?"

He pointed to his phone that had fallen onto the ground next to his feet. She quickly leaned over and grabbed it, looking down at the screen. She finally saw the text of Callie, and her heart sank as she read the words. But she didn't let show her emotions in front of her son. She reminded herself that she had to be strong for him. That was the only way that he would be able to trust her. She quickly went into cop-mode as she quietly searched the room for bugs (for those of you who don't watch crime scene tv shows: bugs are small listening devices. Just an f.y.i.).

She searched under the sink and around the table that had a vase filled with flowers but didn't find anything. When she glanced down under Brandon's bed, that's when she saw the black wire sticking out of the iron-framed bed. She quickly removed the device from its place and placed her finger over her lips, so Brandon wouldn't say anything as she walked out.

After all that was going on, Stef knew that destroying the device was the last thing she should do. That would only alert the kidnappers that they had figured them out, which would make them think that Brandon had said something. She was extremely worried about Callie, but she had to be smart about the decisions she made. That was the only way that she was going to ever get her back.

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

I tried to fight Vico and his brother off, but they were much too strong for me. I hated myself for allowing this to happen again.

This was **my** fault.

This doesn't happen to the same person twice coincidently.

**I** caused this. **I** put myself in this situation. Not Brandon. Blaming him would be taking the easy route, but he wasn't there when Liam attacked me and he wasn't here now.

**I** messed up by allowing myself to go through the same thing twice.

**I** walked over to the black SUV.

**I** walked away from the hospital.

**I **let Vico and his brother pull me into their car.

**I **should have fought harder, and these are the consequences.

I lower my head and look at my now exposed belly and see the words **Round One Lost** branded onto my body. I remembered Vico and his brother laughing as Vico took the broken screwdriver and placed it over a blowtorch. I remember him using it to write those stupid words onto my flesh. I remember feeling the heat on my pale skin and screaming in agony, but that didn't stop them from laughing.

This was just a game to them, a wresting match. One that I was losing and the only person who could save me was Brandon…

**TBC**

**I'm not going to throw all the answers to you at once. What kind of writer would I be?**

* * *

**Questions for this Chapter**

**1. Should Callie be found soon? (like within the next chapter or so)**

a. Yes

b. Or nah

**2. Where should they find her?**

a. In the basement of Vico's friend's house (where she is now)

b. Roaming the street

c. Already at the hospital

d. Lying down on a bench in the park

e. Escaping from Vico's friend's house

**3. What condition should Callie be found in?**

a. She goes into a coma after arriving at the hospital (idea thanks to Briana R.)

c. She has Amnesia and has no clue who she is (I'm fascinated by this whole amnesia thing. I think it's because I got it when I was 4 years old. Lol, I hit my head hard against the wall (dummy, I know), and had to be taken to the hospital because I didn't even recognize my own mother after that.) Lol. Good times. Good times.

d. Locked inside a small closet (like the one in Harry Potter)

e. Mentally and physically exhausted

f. Unconscious and barely breathing

**Remember to vote for all 3 questions and in order. All of these answers WILL be incorporated into the story. I don't want to rush the process by having a million things happening at once, but that's why I'm updating as often as I can :)**

**Polls will remain open until I write a review stating otherwise. Thanks to all of you who voted and reviewed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Over 100 followers in less than a week. You all are freaking awesome :)**

**And please ignore any grammatical errors in this chapter. Getting ready for school right now, and I'm in a hurry.**

* * *

It had been five hours since Brandon had gotten the text from Vico, and since Stef found the bug in Brandon's hospital room. In the meantime, Stef and the rest of her squad had gotten a warrant to search Vico's house and to their surprise Callie was nowhere to be found.

Vico had been sleeping when they first arrived and had acted completely clueless when the officers shined their flashlights into his eyes.

"Where is she?" Stef asked him angrily as she quickly searched his room in panic. But in her gut, she already knew that Callie wasn't being kept here.

For one, his parents were both home. And secondly, none of the rooms resembled the basement of the photo in the text.

"Where's who?" Vico asked with a confused look on his face, but Stef had seen right through it.

"Where is Callie? What did you do to her?" she yelled into his face in an effort to get him to confess. She knew that she wasn't being professional about this, but at this point she didn't care.

Her mind kept reverting back the text.

The one with the clear image of Callie wincing in pain.

The one that read: _We're having fun with her now, but next time she won't be so lucky._

Professionalism was the least of her worries right now.

When he didn't answer her right away, she grabbed hold of his arms and forcefully cuffed them behind his back. "Where the hell is she?" she asked again.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? ARE YOU EVEN ALLOWEWD TO BE IN HERE? DO YOU HAVE A WARRANT TO SEARCH MY HOUSE?" he yelled as he looked at Stef and the other three officers that were in his room.

Stef shook her head at his response and slammed his body up against the wall in frustration.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he asked as he tried to face the woman, but her hold on him was refraining him from doing so.

She leaned her mouth to his ear and whispered, "If you don't tell me where she is, I promise you, you'll live to regret it." Her eyes were steadily focused on Vico's face as she awaited his response.

Vico laughed at her attempt to intimidate him, "Even if I knew what you were talking about, I still wouldn't tell you."

Just as Stef felt that she was about to lose it, Captain Roberts entered the room, "Stef! She's not here. Let him go. I got him," she said as she grabbed Vico by his arm.

Stef reluctantly let go, "Captain, he knows where she is," she pleaded.

Captain Roberts handed Vico over to another officer. "Bring him down to the station for questioning," she instructed. She glanced back over at Stef, "You're not sure of that Stef. And even if you're right, hurting that boy now, isn't going to help you get Callie back. We're going to find her, but we're going to do it the right way. Okay?"

Stef sucked in a deep breath as she listened to her Captain. She knew that she was right, but that didn't make her feel any more useless than she did at the moment. All she could think about was what was being done to Callie, every second that they didn't know where she was.

She turned her attention from her boss to Vico's nightstand at the sound of his phone going off. She instantly noticed the illuminated screen and ran to grab hold of the phone. She knew that if Vico wasn't going to cooperate, she would have to use other means.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T TOUCH MY PHONE!" Vico yelled at her, but Stef didn't even glance in his direction.

"Get him into the car, now!" Captain warned the other officer. She turned her attention back to Stef's concentrated gaze, "What? Who is it?" When she didn't receive a response, she walked over to her to read the text herself

From Baze 07:05am: **Why aren't you calling me? Call me back ASAP.**

Stef immediately thumbed through the rest of the texts.

From Baze 12:16pm: **I got something you're going to want to listen to.**

From Baze 11:24pm: **What do you want me to do about the current situation?**

From Baze 9:27pm: **Your girl is trying to break my window right now**

From Baze 8:15: **We got her. **

After she had read the texts, she instantly ran outside to find Vico being placed inside of a squad car, "Who's Baze?" she asked before the backseat door could be closed. She asked, not only because she needed to know the answer, but also because she wanted to let him know that they were onto him. He needed to know that it was in his best interest to stop lying.

Vico glanced at Stef with a bit of panic denoted in his eyes, but he quickly relaxed himself, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about?" he smirked.

Stef glared at him as the other officer closed the car door. It was obvious that he wasn't going to tell her anything and this enraged her even more.

Captain Roberts walked over to Stef, "Look, I'm going to the precinct now and I will be conducting the interview."

Stef shook her head and tried to protest, "Captain—"

Captain Robert's ignored her, "Go to this address. It's the bodega where they purchased the burn phone. The owner already has a screen shot of the man who bought it. Show it to Brandon. Ask if he can identify the guy. I'll call you as soon as we hear something."

Stef nodded as she grabbed the small piece of paper with the address.

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

Just as Stef entered the elevator of the hospital, she glanced at the photograph in her hand. She had stared at it multiple times since stopping at the bodega, hoping to suddenly recognize the young man in it.

But it was no use.

All she could do was pray that Brandon could identify him.

Just as the elevator was about to close, a man's hand intercepted it. The elevator doors opened and Stef locked eyes with someone she thought she'd never see again.

Ana.

But she looked different.

Very different.

She was sitting in a wheelchair for starters, and had dozens of cuts and bruises all over her face. She had smudges of dirt on her cheeks, like she had just been taken out of captivity for the first time. Her eyes were noticeably red and her face looked painfully swollen.

Stef watched as one man pushed her chair into the elevator and another walk in as right after them. They were both wearing suits and had police badges displayed on the front of their blazers.

Stef couldn't help but stare at the woman in confusion.

After a few seconds, she began to put it all together.

Mike's hand.

Ana's face.

Mike admitted that he wanted to kill her.

But Stef didn't want to believe that he could do something like this.

To the twin's biological mother, nonetheless.

But that was the only explanation that made perfect sense at the moment.

All of the evidence was against him.

The elevator ride was long and silent, as she contemplated all of the things that had gone wrong in the past 24 hours.

* * *

**So, a special thanks to BoneyCastle237 for some ideas regarding the Ana Situation that was used in this chapter :)**

**And I know, no polls this chapter :(**

**But I'm going to try my best to update another one today to make up for it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Told you I'd upload another chapter today :)**

**But don't get used to it :P**

* * *

Lena had been sitting in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for Stef to show up. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she saw Stef exiting and immediately ran over. "Did you find anything?" The words came out hurriedly as she stared at her wife with desperation.

Stef stayed silent as she stared at Lena, so that Ana and the two men could walk passed them, without overhearing their conversation. Lena took one glance at her wife's eyes and knew that she was trying to silently communicate something to her. She wasn't sure exactly what, but then her gaze turned to Ana, as she was being wheeled out of the elevator. She was just as shocked to see her condition as Stef had been, but didn't make a sound. Ana hadn't even bothered to make eye contact with either woman, as the two men in suits were checking her in.

Stef pulled Lena's arm are started walking towards Brandon's room.

"Was that Ana?" Lena asked her wife in disbelief as she turned back to do a double-check, hoping she didn't just see who she thought she had. Lena's mind was rambling at all the possible scenarios why Ana was here and why she looked as if she had been attacked recently.

"Yes it was. And I don't even want to know what happened," Stef answered as held up the photo for Lena to see. "Do you recognize him?" she pointed to the light-skinned young boy in the photo. He had a blue baseball cap on the top of his head, but the store's camera still got a decent shot of his face.

Lena grabbed the photo from Stef's hands to get a closer look, "Yes, that looks like Christian Abrams."

Stef sighed in relief when her wife recognized the kid. Now, she wouldn't have to pull it out of Brandon.

"He's a senior at the school," Lena continued as she glanced back up at Stef, "Oh my God. So, wait a minute…do you think he has Callie?"

Stef tried to remain as emotion-less as possible as she spoke. She didn't want to lose focus until she finally found Callie, "My bet is yes. He's the one who sent the text to Brandon. He's a student, so you can get his address, right?"

"Yes, I'll call the house and have your mom get in from my files," Lena answered as she whipped out her phone to call her.

Mike walked into the waiting room and saw the two women, who were both looking incredibly nervous, "What's going on? Did you find her?"

Stef shot him a glaring look. Mike was the last person she wanted to have to deal with right now. He looked back at her in confusion. He wondered what he had done now to justify her still hating him.

She changed the subject to something she could deal with at the moment, "How's B?"

"A nervous wreck. He's blaming himself for all of this, saying that if he kept quiet, none of this would've happened. And that Callie would still be here."

Stef shook her head, "That's not true. These sick bastards are doing this just to torture him."

"Yeah, well try telling that to him."

"I will."

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

Somehow I had managed to fall asleep after Vico and his brother left. I prayed that this would all end soon and I didn't care how.

_I knew they weren't going to let me go. _

_No matter what Brandon did._

_They wouldn't be so stupid._

_They were only doing this to torture Brandon, to teach him a lesson. _

_And I was a means to an end,_

_Something that would be discarded the moment Vico reached that end._

_And that end was revenge._

I'm woken up at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

I cringe at smell of the guys' musky cologne.

I see the figure of a guy walking towards the light switch and turning it on. I try my best to open my eyes all the way, but they take a long time to adjust to the light. A few seconds later, I see a man entering the room and I was appalled by what I saw. It was Christian from my English class, someone who I've tried to be nice to, someone who I've actually spoken to before.

"Hey, Callie," he says.

I don't answer him.

"Vico's not calling me back," he informs me.

I wonder what the hell that has to do with me, but I don't ask. I honestly don't want to know.

He continues to talk anyway, "He's supposed to call me once every hour, and I haven't heard from him."

"So what does that mean?" I ask.

"What that means is bad news for you."

I widen my eyes at his statement, with the sudden realization that he and Vico must've planned this out more than I expected.

I sit on up on the small cot lying in the middle of the basement and he begins to walk about it. "You see, Vico promised to call me every hour as long as everything was okay. He said that the only reason he wouldn't call me, is if something had gone wrong," he paused and pulled out a blue pocketknife from of his jeans. "And you can see the dilemma we have now."

I gulp at his words. And I already know that whatever he's planning on doing wouldn't be to my advantage.

* * *

As soon as Stef got Christian Abrams address, she called her captain for back up. She wanted to follow procedure, but if her captain had difficulty getting the search warrant, Stef had every intention breaking into the home. As Stef drove to his house, she got a call from Roberts.

"I'm on my way captain."

"STEF! WE GOT THE WARANT AND WE'LL MEET YOU THERE. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT GO INTO THE HOUSE UNTIL WE GET THERE. UNDERSTAND?"

Stef remained silent for a while.

"STEF?..STEF, WE'LL BE THERE IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES. DO NOT GO INTO THE HOUSE!" she ordered.

Stef hung up her cellphone without responding back to her and kept driving. She lost focus at the notification sound of Brandon's cell phone going off. She had completely forgot that she had it with her until now.

She was afraid of what she would see after the last text he received. Reluctantly, Stef grabbed it from her jacket pocket and glanced at the iPhone screen.

It was another picture. She cringed at what she saw. It was a picture of Callie with slashes and bruises all over her body. She was covering her eyes with her hands, as she lay helplessly on the small cot. Attached was a text message that read: **Still wanna keep talking?**

Before she knew it, she was in front of Christian's house and opening the door to her car. She glanced around and saw no sign of her captain or anyone for that matter. After receiving that text, she wasn't going to waste anytime waiting for them...

* * *

**I'm torturing you, I know. Sorry, but I have to study for a stupid accounting test that I'm probably going to fail anyway :'(**

**Please forgive me. **

**And no questions this chapter, but if you guys have any suggestions for whatever injuries Callie should have, now would be the time to tell me.**

**And don't be shy now, because most of you wanted her to get hurt, lol. **

**I'll definitely have questions next chapter though so don't worry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wasn't even going to update today, but eh?**

**When I'm in the mood to write, I'm in the mood :)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_As soon as Stef got Christian Abrams address, she called her captain for back up._

"_STEF! WE GOT THE WARANT AND WE'LL MEET YOU THERE. WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT GO INTO THE HOUSE UNTIL WE GET THERE. UNDERSTAND?" her captain ordered._

_Stef remained silent for a while._

"_STEF?..STEF, WE'LL BE THERE IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES. DO NOT GO INTO THE HOUSE!"_

_She lost focus at the notification sound of Brandon's cell phone going off. Reluctantly, Stef grabbed it from her jacket pocket and glanced at the iPhone screen._

_It was another picture. She cringed at what she saw. It was a picture of Callie with slashes and bruises all over her body. She was covering her eyes with her hands, as she lay helplessly on the small cot. Attached was a text message that read: __**Still wanna keep talking?**_

_Before she knew it, she was in front of Christian's house and opening the door to her car. She glanced around and saw no sign of her captain or anyone for that matter. After receiving that text, she wasn't going to waste anytime waiting for them..._

As soon as she reached the front porch, she quickly drew her gun and leaned her ear against the door to listen to any movement.

Nothing.

The inside of the house was completely dark. She slowly peered her head into the windows to see if anyone was on the other side of the door. To her disadvantage, she wasn't able to see anything or anyone, so she ran back over to the door.

Just as she was getting ready to kick the door open, she turned her attention to the street at the sound of a few cars pulling up near hers. She recognized one of the cars as her boss's.

"STEF!" she heard her captains voice. "STOP!"

But her boss didn't see that text.

Who knew when it could've been taken?

Callie could still be getting tortured at this very moment, and time was of the essence.

"STEF!" Captain Roberts yelled, just as Stef had failed her first attempt to kick the front door open.

Captain Roberts was by Stef's side in a matter of seconds. She pulled her away from the door, so that she wouldn't attempt to kick it open again. If there was a chance to do this the right way, she was going to take it. "Stef, hand me your gun," she ordered as she reached her hand out for it.

She knew Stef.

Although she'd never had to actually fire her weapon at anyone, her boss knew that she wouldn't hesitate to do it today. Roberts knew that when it came to her children, she wouldn't hold back the urge to destroy anyone that caused them harm. She was a mother too, but she wouldn't allow Stef to make that mistake.

Not while she was around.

Stef glared back at the woman with a challenging facial expression. She'd never behaved like this toward her boss before, but her emotions got the best of her. Captain Robert's sensed her resistance and quickly snatched the gun from her, before either of them could blink. Stef stared back at her with an appalled expression as if she had just been shot. Roberts tucked the gun behind her back and ignored Stef's look.

Another officer from their precinct began banging on the door loudly and repeatedly, "POLICE! OPEN UP! WE HAVE A SEARCH WARRANT!"

To Stef, the banging felt like it lasted a lifetime, as she impatiently waited for the door to open. After 30 seconds, Captain Roberts finally instructed the other officer to kick it down.

* * *

As soon as the door was open Stef, Captain Roberts and 4 other officers barged into the dark house. Her captain switched on the nearest light and scanned the house, but there was no sign of Callie at first glance.

The officer, that had kicked the door in, had ran into the bathroom and found Christian Abrams hiding behind the shower curtain. "GOT THE SUSPECT!" he yelled as he dragged him into the living room. "WHERE IS SHE?" he asked as he brought both of his arms behind his back and cuffed them.

"Where's who?" Christian asked in confusion.

"THE GIRL?" the officer asked. "THE ONE YOU KIDNAPPED. WHERE IS SHE?"

"Kidnapped? You got the wrong guy, man," he tried to convince them.

Stef glared at Christian, but quickly turned her attention to a door that had been padlocked shut. "Captain."

Captain Roberts looked at Stef and turned to see the door that Stef had been eyeing. She pointed to another officer, "GO GET THE BOLT CUTTER, NOW." The officer quickly raced out of the house, and Stef ran over to the door.

"CALLIE!" she yelled as she placed her ear on it. She became incredibly irritable when she didn't get a response. She yelled again, hoping that Callie would at least answer her, "CALLIE!"

Captain Roberts turned toward another officer, "CALL A BUS!" She already sensed that something was terribly wrong and she wouldn't waste anymore time waiting, to be certain.

* * *

The officer ran back inside and physically moved Stef out of the way, so that he could open the door. As soon as he broke the lock, Stef immediately tossed it to the side and threw the door wide open.

She practically leaped down the flight of stairs. She glanced around but couldn't see a thing because the lights were off.

"Someone get the light," her captain instructed.

"Callie?" Stef scanned the room, but could only see the shadows of what looked like boxes.

As soon as the light turned on, Stef caught glimpse of her daughter lying on the small cot a few feet away from her. Her heart sank the moment she laid eyes on the practically naked and bruised girl lying on the cot.

She instantly dropped her knees beside her and quickly examined the cuts and bruises on her body, running her fingers slowly over them. "Oh, Callie," she cried. She wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes and tried not to lose her concentration. Her index and middle finger made their way to the side of her neck to check for a pulse. She was finally able to let out a breath, once she felt it.

It was faint but it was still there.

"Callie, wake up baby," she cried as she tried to lift the girl's right eyelid with her fingers, but it quickly closed shut. Stef sat down on the blood-drench cot, and lifted the small girl's body and placed it on top of hers.

Still there was no sign on movement from Callie.

Not even a flinch and it terrified Stef.

She placed her hand over the girl's pale cheeks. "Please wake up, Callie. I need you to wake up for me," she croaked as she waited apprehensively for her daughter to show any sign of life.

Tears were running down her eyes uncontrollably now, as she ran her fingers through her daughter's brown hair and rocked her back and forth. "Please Callie…you have to wake up," she pleaded, hoping that her daughter would somehow hear her.

But Callie didn't make a sound, as Stef held on tightly to her almost life-less body…

* * *

**Um…You guys wanted drama, so that's what you got.**

**Lmk what you thought :)**

**And I feel like I should change the cover image, because they're all smiling and what not. But this fic is turning out to be depressing as hell, lol. AWKWARD…**

**But I can't find another one to use, so I'm going to leave it as is for now.**

* * *

**Poll Questions **

**1. How soon should Callie wake up?**

**a. ASAP**

**b. Soon (like next day or something)**

**c. A week later**

**d. Just let her die (lol jk. I'm sure some of you are going to pick this one anyway)**

**2. What should be her mental state when she wakes?**

**a. Suffering from PTSD**

**b. Suffering from Amnesia**

**c. Very unattached from everyone (very off-putting, quiet etc.)**

**d. Both A&C**

**e. Both B&C**

**f. Normal (well, not normal (obviously) but overly emotional)**

**Don't forget to vote for BOTH questions. IN ORDER. And DON'T vote for more than 1 answer for each. **

**VOTE RIGHT BELOW THIS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Made it to 10 chapters already...Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a long a** fic?**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Callie, wake up baby," Stef cried as she tried to lift the girl's right eyelid with her fingers, but it quickly closed shut. Stef sat down on the blood-drench cot, and lifted the small girl's body and placed it on top of hers. _

_Still there was no sign on movement from Callie. _

_Not even a flinch and it terrified Stef._

_She placed her hand over the girl's pale cheeks. "Please wake up, Callie. I need you to wake up for me," she croaked as she waited apprehensively for her daughter to show any sign of life. _

_Tears were running down her face uncontrollably now, as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair brown hair and rocked her back and forth. "Please Callie…you have to wake up," she pleaded, hoping that her daughter would somehow hear her._

_But Callie didn't make a sound, as Stef held on tightly to her almost life-less body…_

* * *

As soon as the paramedics came they tried to get Stef to move out of the way, in order to place Callie on the gurney. After a quick hesitation, she finally let them grab her daughter from her. "She's not breathing," she notified one men that lifted Callie from Stef's lap and onto the stretcher. "I can barely feel a pulse," she croaked at the last sentence and held her hand up to cover her mouth. She knew that she had said it and she knew that this was bad, but saying it out loud made it feel all the more real.

_She wanted nothing more than to believe that Callie could be saved._

_She wanted to believe that she'd arrived on time._

_To believe that the EMTs could work their magic and bring Callie back to them,_

_But she couldn't get this horrible feeling out of her gut, _

_the feeling that kept reminding her that it was too late._

The moment that they strapped Callie onto the gurney, Stef stood up to follow them. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she had a whole knew feeling building up inside of her.

_Rage._

She glanced around for the kid who had kidnapped Callie, but couldn't find him, "WHERE IS HE?" she asked no one as she quickly started searching the house.

Captain Roberts began walking over to a frantic looking Stef. She grabbed her by her shoulders to keep her from moving around, "STEF! He's not here. He's in custody and is being questioned at the station as we speak. Trust me. He won't get away with this. Right now, the best thing for you to do, is to go with your daughter."

Stef looked back at the woman with a flat expression. She knew that her captain was right and was only trying to look out for her best interest. But that didn't stop her from wanting to hurt everyone that was involved in this.

That was exactly the reason why Captain Roberts got Christian out of the house so fast. She knew all too well, what Stef was capable of doing without her gun.

Stef glanced back at the front door and saw the flashing red lights from the ambulance truck, which got her to snap out of her angered state. "Go," her boss ordered and watched as Stef ran out of the house.

* * *

Just as the paramedics were about to close the double-doors of the truck, Stef yelled out for them to wait.

"Are you the mother?" one of the EMTs asked her

"Yes," she answered as she lifted herself inside of the truck.

Once the doors were closed, the EMT banged on the side of the truck, "GO!"

The lights inside of the vehicle were much brighter than the one's in the basement that Callie was being kept in. This only made Stef feel all the more worse. as she was clearly able to see all of the bruises and cuts that were made all over the girl's body. She couldn't help but feel sick at the horrific sight.

She was accustomed to seeing things like this, all the time in her line of work. She had always tried to remain professional and not let it get to her.

But this was Callie and she couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened to the poor girl.

In her mind none of this would've happened, if she kept an eye on her.

If she never would've let Callie stay outside to call Mike.

She should've stopped her.

Mike would've gotten Lena's voicemail and come anyway.

This could've all been avoided.

Stef glanced at the fingerprint marks that were imprinted onto Callie's neck. She couldn't help but wince at the sight, as she began to replay the scene in her head.

How could they do this to her?

And why?

Just to get back at Brandon for talking?

Why would they punish someone that was so innocent in all of this?

She remembered the incident that occurred at the school dance.

Vico had used Callie to get back at Brandon once before.

She should've seen this coming.

Stef glanced around the vehicle and noticed a blanket lying on one of the shelves. She instantly reached for it and threw it over the girl's slightly exposed body. She knew Callie enough to know, that she wouldn't have wanted to be seen like this.

She sat down on the long bench next to the gurney and removed Callie's hair away from her face, "Baby, if you can hear me, let me know." She placed her hand inside of Callie's palm and noticed a deep stab wound, the stab wound that Callie had made herself when she tried to jab the window with the broken screwdriver.

She gulped at the sight of it but tried to remain strong. She couldn't let all of this get to her.

Not yet.

* * *

"Callie, I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay?" she asked softly and stared at Callie's hand impatiently. Her voice was much stronger now, as she was beginning to fear the worst, "Callie. Please squeeze my hand…"

But Callie still hadn't responded, physically or verbally.

She removed her attention from Callie and turned it to the monitor that began beating rapidly. She glanced at the screen, "What's happening? What's wrong," she asked with sudden worry in her voice.

The paramedic quickly glanced at the monitor and then got up to grab an oxygen mask from one of the shelves. "Her oxygen levels and blood pressure are dropping," he responded as he pulled the CPR mask over her face and started pumping oxygen into her body.

More and more tears kept escaping Stef's eyes now, as she watched the monitor's display.

She felt like she was in a movie.

This couldn't be happening.

Not now.

Not to her own daughter.

She watched as the fluctuating lines on the monitor began to change into a straight line.

The sound coming from the machine went from one second apart, to a long consecutive beep that kept ringing in her ears, filling her with more and more fear as she felt it getting louder and louder.

"DO SOMETHING!" she yelled at the EMT, who was trying his best to revive the girl, whose heart rate had just begun to drop completely.

The EMT kept pumping oxygen into Callie's lungs for a few seconds, until the levels finally balanced. They both relaxed the moment that the consecutive beeping of the monitor stopped. "She's okay," the EMT assured Stef as they finally stopped in front of the hospital…

* * *

**Can't you tell I watch too many movies? :)**

**P.S: I don't have a beta. Not exactly sure how the whole beta-thing works, but if you see an error in my writing, PLEASE POINT IT OUT!**

**I WANT to go back and fix it.**

**I usually proofread it once, but I'll still skip over the mistake sometimes.**

**Also, I know that some of you are reading my SVU fic, which is awesome. I'll be updating it soon. About to type something up. **

**And I'll be updating my other 2 Fosters' fics soon. I'll update Someone Else tonight, and It Takes Two, tomorrow. **

**Haven't abandoned either one. This one just happened to take priority somehow…**

* * *

**Questions for this Chapter**

**1. Should Callie and Brandon be taken to the same hospital? **

**a. Yes **

**b. No (will have to go back and forth to Callie/Stef and Brandon/Lena scenes)**

**c. I don't care**

**2. Should Mike get arrested for what he did to Ana?  
a. Yes**

**b. No**

**Okay, some of you don't like to follow directions, lol.**

**Vote for 1 answer for EACH question.**

**Do not vote like:**

**1. A or B**

**2. A or B**

**I have to ignore those votes because they are TOO vague and don't really tell me anything. So, if you want your vote to count, vote for one answer to each question.**

**Treat it like a test. You know damn well that if you pick two answers on a multiple-choice test, that ish is getting marked wrong, lol. Just saying… **

**VOTE RIGHT BELOW THS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, forgive me if you're a trained professional that works at a hospital, and none of this actually goes down in one. All I know is the stuff I've watched on tv so yeah. Just go with the flow for now. If you want, PM me and let me know what I should change. Kay? Thanks. **

**And also, for those of you who were mad that this wasn't a Brallie, I'd recommend checking out another fic, **_**Callie's Decisions**_** by aliciahale1997. It also takes place right after the season finale ended. And it's her 1****st**** fanfic so BE NICE.**

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, the EMTs opened the door and carried Callie out of the ambulance and into the ER. Stef had been a complete mess, considering all that had just happened. She followed right behind them and had no intention of leaving Callie's side.

Two RNs quickly rushed over to them, the moment that the double doors of the entrance opened. "What the hell happened to this girl?" the older of the two asked, as she quickly grabbed the stretcher from the EMT and started rushing Callie farther into the building.

"What are her stats?" the older one asked the EMT.

"She hasn't been responding to any stimuli, her oxygen levels dropped on our way over here and I've just gotten them to level out, her blood pressure is still dropping," the EMT quickly informed them.

"Alright, we'll handle it from here the older nurse said, as she stopped both Stef and the EMT from entering behind the double doors.

"I have to go in there. That's my daughter!" Stef yelled at her and tried to step forward, but the nurse gently held her back. "I'm sorry, mam. But only the staff is allowed behind there. We're going to do everything we can to help her. I promise. We'll alert you as soon as we have any new information."

Before Stef could get a chance to respond, the RN closed the doors, leaving her feeling even more useless than she felt in the ambulance.

Another RN walked over to her. "Mam, have a seat," she requested as she ushered Stef over to one of the empty seats in the waiting room. "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

Stef stared back at the young woman in disbelief. It was baffling to her that the woman would be asking for insurance information at a time like this.

The nurse read her mind, "It'll help us take care of Callie. We need to know a few things in order to do that."

Stef nodded her head as she brushed off the thought of punching the RN in the face.

"Patient's name?"

"Callie Jacobs," Stef answered in a barely audible voice. By this time, she had finally got her crying to stop, but all the emotions were still there. She became numb after all of the chaos that had been happening,

That was still happening.

"You're relationship to her?" she continued to write on her clipboard.

"Mother," Stef answered without any hesitation.

"Any allergies to medication?"

"Not that we know of," Stef shook her head.

"Not even penicillin?"

"No," she answered as she placed her hand over her forehead, where a terrible migraine had begun to form.

* * *

"STEF!"

Stef heard her wife's voice coming towards her and had been afraid to glance up at the woman,

To tell her about the life-threatening situation their daughter was now in,

To tell her about what happened in the ambulance on their way over here,

To explain to her the conditions of the basement that Callie had been locked in,

To explain to her the injuries and pain, that their daughter had to endure.

It was bad enough that the she was beginning to feel like a failure after all that had been going on lately.

But everything that had been going on since then, just confirmed it.

Two of her children were inside of the emergency room.

One of these visits could have been prevented if she just pressed Brandon harder about the information.

She felt 100% guilty about everything that had happened to the girl.

Stef was forced out of her thoughts, when she felt Lena take a seat beside her and tug on her arm, "STEF! What happened?"

She looked up at the beautiful mocha-skinned woman sitting next to her and, it just made her feel worse to see the tears that had already begun to fill her big eyes.

The tears that she could have prevented.

She couldn't hide behind her numbness anymore as she latched onto the woman's arms and buried her head on top of Lena's upper chest. "I'm so sorry, Lena," she cried.

Lena held Stef tightly and shushed her. She tried to fight back the tears that had begun to well up in her eyes, that were now stinging with resistance, "Shhh. None of this is your fault."

Stef shook her head and removed herself from her wife, "But it is. If I would've gotten the information out of Brandon on time, none of this would be happening." She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Callie wouldn't be fighting for her life right now, and I could've saved her from—"

"You couldn't have done anything different. Brandon still wouldn't have said anything, because he thought he was protecting Callie. If you had gotten him to talk earlier, than all of this would've been much worse. They would have started all of this much sooner. You did the right thing, Stef," Lena tried to assure her as she leaned her head on Stef's shoulder.

* * *

Both women had sat in silence for a few minutes, when Mike walked over to the waiting room and saw the scene. "What happened?" he asked.

They all turned their attention to the woman who came out of the elevator and began to rush toward them, "Mike, is everything okay? How's Brandon?"

He quickly walked over to her in anger, "Like you care?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked as if she had no clue what he was referring to.

Lena and Stef both stood up from their seats and walked over toward them.

Mike continued to snap, "Are you really going to play dumb Dani? We know you talked to Callie before she disappeared. What we don't know is why you lied about it?"

"No Mike. I didn't talk to her. I already told Lena that I must've answered on my phone on accident," she tried to calmly explain

"Then, why do we have her on the surveillance tape talking to you, huh? Right before she was abducted...You heard the whole thing and you said nothing!" he yelled at her.

"No, babe. That's not true. Let me explain—"

Stef got closer to Dani, close enough that there was hardly any distance between the two. "Get out," Stef said in her no-nonsense voice. "If I see you back here, I promise that you'll live to regret it." She glared at the woman with piercing eyes, silently hoping that she'd be stupid enough to challenge her.

Dani looked back at all three of them as if she had just been slapped. "Okay," she answered quietly in submission, as she walked back into the elevator…

TBC…

**So, Dani isn't going to leave well enough alone in this fic, in case you couldn't tell. **

**And some of you are telling me that I'm speculating about Mike beating up Ana…Who knows? He probably didn't in the show. BUT I'd be pretty pissed if I had to wait a bunch of months with that teaser, and the whole "Mike's bleeding fist" and "Ana's disappearance" weren't somehow correlated? SOMETHING BETTER GO DOWN! That's all I'm saying. **

**And the "Mike beating up Ana thing" was a question that the readers voted for. And there were options that didn't involve him causing her any harm, BUT most votes were for the option that DID… I'M MAKING THIS STORY UP, so I'm in no way saying, that this is what is going to happen in the show (obviously?). I'm NO psychic. If I've given you that impression, I sincerely apologize…**

* * *

**Questions for Chapter 11**

**1. What measures should Dani take in order to talk to Brandon?**

a. Phone call

b. She should sneak back into the hospital

c. She should write him a letter and have a volunteer deliver it.

d. Other (think of another idea)

**2. What is wrong with her (Dani)?**

a. She has bipolar disorder

b. She has dissociative identity disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder)

c. She just fell in love with Brandon (not crazy at all)

d. Other (think of another idea)

**As always, thank you to all of you who have voted last chapter and those of you who are still reading and reviewing :)**

**Remember to vote for both questions, in order, and only 1 answer for each. Ideas are welcome as long as they don't interfere with things people already voted for.**

** For example:****Do not tell me that Dani shouldn't try to talk to Brandon- because that's not an option and people have already started voting for the opposite. I won't go back and change the question or answers after it has already been posted. If you have an idea for something I haven't mentioned yet, lmk. Thanks.**

**VOTE RIGHT BELOW THIS**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: If anyone feels uncomfortable with this fic or the words I choose to use, please stop reading. KEEP IN MIND that no one is gluing your eyes to the screen in front of you, and I won't go back and change anything I don't actually view as "bad" or grammatically incorrect. So if something bothers you, I don't understand why you're still reading it? It's one thing to give constructive criticism; it's another to whine about what "offends" you. I completely support constructive criticism, as I want to improve my writing.**_

**Quick definition:**

**Constructive criticism** is to analyze the work of others at their request, for the purpose of improving the outcome. Constructive criticism must always focus on the work rather than the person. Personality issues must always be avoided.

**My response to those few people that like to whine:** Buy a dictionary before you run your mouth :)

* * *

**Anyways… I thought it was time for an update. So, here you go :)**

Almost 6 hours had gone by since Callie had been taken behind the double doors. Both moms were growing more and more impatient. And the nurses couldn't blame them for constantly getting up and demanding to know what happened to their daughter. They sat in the waiting room tapping their feet and staring at every doctor that passed by, in hopes that one of them had information regarding their daughter.

They finally glanced up when they heard Brandon's voice and saw him practically limping toward them, "What happened to Callie? Is she okay?"

Mike came running after him, "I'm sorry, Stef. I tried to keep him in as long as I could, but I dozed off."

Brandon turned toward his mother, "Dad said that you found her right? Where is she?" he asked while glancing around the room.

Lena stood up and attempted to walk him back to his room, "Brandon, you shouldn't be up right now."

Although it hurt him to have to fight her pull, he did so anyway, "I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me what happened to Callie?" Brandon yelled at all of them. He looked at his mothers in hopes that one of them could tell him something. All he wanted was to hear someone say that she was okay.

_They found her._

_She had to be okay._

Their long silence didn't put his mind at ease. And as every second grew quieter, his mind began to race through all of the possible scenarios that could have happened,

_Until it stopped at the worst one._

Brandon began to tear up "Oh my god…is she dead?"

"No!" Stef yelled back at him and shook her head in response. She didn't want him to think that. And most importantly, she didn't want to consider that possibility, herself. "She'll be fine, Brandon. She's with the doctors right now and they're taking really good care of her, okay?" she tried her best to sound as strong as possible for her son. But in reality, she couldn't help but feel the exact same way. "Go back to the room. You need to rest. I'll fill you in the moment that we find out more, okay?"

"You're not answering my question. What happened to Callie? I want to see her," he tried to sound just as stern as his mother was. He wanted to prove to her that he could take whatever she told him.

Stef looked over to Lena, who had this scared look on her face. Lena knew that Brandon was in love with Callie and the truth would just crush him. He would certainly have a breakdown and now wasn't the right time to cause him any more suffering.

Stef took a deep breath before she spoke to her son, "You can't B. We still haven't seen her and we're not sure exactly what happened. When I found her, she was unconscious. She's been doing much better since we arrived. The doctors are going to let us know more soon."

Mike piped up, "You hear that Brandon. She's doing better. You can't do anything about it right now, but rest."

Lena continued, "Your dad's right, Brandon. We promise to fill you in as soon as possible."

Stef knew that her son was going to object. He was going to want to wait with them. But she couldn't handle dealing with his pain as well as her own, if the doctor was to come back with bad news. She stopped him before he was able to get another word out, "Brandon, now's not the time to argue with us right now. Go to your room."

Brandon looked at his mother's furrowed eyebrows and piercing eyes. She was right about one thing. Any more back talk would only make her angrier and wouldn't help Callie. He slowly turned around and Mike followed him back to his room.

* * *

A few minutes later, a doctor finally appeared in front of them and looked at Stef, "Excuse me, are you Callie Jacob's mother?"

Both women quickly stood up. "We both are," Lena corrected. "I'm Lena and this is Stef.

The doctor nodded and gave them a soft smile and offered his hand to both of them, "Hello, I'm Dr. Martin. I've been the one in charge of caring for your daughter."

The moms quickly shook his hand and waited for him to continue.

"Well, it's a good thing that you brought her here when you did. I know that I've taken a long time to come back to you, and that's mainly because we had to wait that long, in order to correctly evaluate her. But the good news is, she's still breathing."

"Oh, thank God," Stef said as they both let out a sigh of relief, the first breath they were able to fully let out since she left Stef's side.

"And the bad news?" Lena questioned. If there was good news, there was certainly bad news."

Dr. Martin paused for a bit, "...The bad news is that she hasn't regained consciousness since she arrived here." Both women grabbed onto each other's arm as they listened to him. "We noticed that her blood pressure was dangerously low and we've connected that to a lack of oxygen to the brain. The bruises around her neck supports this as well as the swelling near the cerebral cortex that was shown in the CT scan. Which is what we believe is causing her to not respond to any stimuli."

Stef asked the next question, "So, what are you saying? She's in a coma?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Stef and Lena just stared at the man for almost an entire minute. Both women were unable to voice anything due to the shock of what he was telling them.

Lena finally broke the silence. "She's going to get out of it, right? People come out of comas all the time."

He took the opportunity to continue, "Yes they do. And because Stef was able to get her to the hospital right away, the swelling wasn't severe and we're predicting a quick recovery. We're doing everything we can to help her. I've given her drugs to assist with reducing the swelling, but—"

"But what?" Stef asked nervously.

"But if she doesn't respond to it soon, I need your permission to operate on her to remove some of the pressure on the brain."

Stef's eyes opened wide, and Lena answered, "Yes, whatever you need."

"How long will it last?" Stef asked.

"Every situation is different. If she responds well to the medication, then most likely it could last for a couple of hours to my guess, around 2 weeks. But if she doesn't respond or the swelling worsens, then it could last for up to 6 weeks."

Lena ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Is there a chance that it could be permanent?"

"It's not likely in this case, now that she's under hospital-care."

"Can we see her?" Lena asked him.

"Yes, this way please. The nurse there will fill you in on everything else," Dr. Martin responded as he walked both women to Callie's room.

* * *

**Pheww…. This chapter took forever to write. Had to do a lot of research because I didn't want to just throw a bunch of lies at you about comas and what not, even though that would have been much easier :P (Eh, learned some interesting stuff in the process, so its all good)**

**I know some of you want Callie to wake up already and she will, soon. I have to do a whole lot more research for that one, ugh. That's definitely the worst part though.**

**AND, I will be updating all my other fics this weekend. I'll probably update **_**Someone Else**_** tomorrow btw.**

* * *

**But anyways…**

**Poll Questions**

**1. Should I bring the other kids into the next chapter?**

a. yes

b. no

c. idc

**2. Should I include Dani in the next chapter?**

a. yes

b. no

c. idc

**3. Should Dani try to hurt Callie in some way? (Doesn't have to necessarily be next chapter)**

a. yes

b. no

c. idc

**Don't forget to vote for ALL questions, IN ORDER. **

**DON'T PICK TWO ANSWERS FOR ONE QUESTION**

**VOTE RIGHT BELOW THIS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dani's P.O.V.**

I waited until Stef and Lena left the waiting room, before I tried to find Brandon's room.

_Those women didn't understand. _

_Mike didn't understand._

_I couldn't just leave the hospital without knowing that Brandon was okay._

_And I mean really okay. I needed to see him for myself. _

_I needed to apologize for not being there when those guys beat him._

_I couldn't bear the thought of losing him after I just got him._

By the time I reached Brandon's door, an automatic smile appeared on my face. The door was wide-open, and I saw Brandon's eyes looking at me in confusion, and Mike was sitting on one of the chairs with his eyes closed. Apparently sleeping.

I waved Brandon forward and he glanced at Mike, who was still passed out. He slowly got up and walked outside of the room. Immediately, I pulled him toward an empty room and closed the door behind us. "I'm so happy to see you, Brandon. You have no idea how long I've been trying to," I said as I gently grabbed his bruised face and plant a kiss on his lips. He pulled away. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" I ask him afraid that I've caused him even more pain.

"No…but I don't think this is a good idea. Look, I'm sorry Dani, but I think what happened the other night was a mistake."

"What do you mean Brandon? We made love."

"Dani, I was pretty drunk, and this could really hurt my dad," he gestured toward both of us. "He'd kill me if he found out," he backed away from me slightly which made me worry.

"No, we don't have to tell him anything. No one has to find out. And you weren't that drunk," I reminded him, as I slowly reached for his hand that's wrapped in a cast and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Dani. But I can't do this," he pulled his arm away from me.

I couldn't help myself. "Is this about Callie?" I snapped, and then I softened my expression once I realized how much she meant to him.

"No… This has nothing to do with Callie. It was a mistake, and I'm sorry if I led you on or something."

"Or something? Is this a joke, Brandon? Why would you do something like that?" I asked him angrily. But then I got a glimpse of his vulnerable expression and felt bad, "Look, I know that this has got to be hard on you," I touch his shoulder as an attempt to comfort him, "…and I know that you're a little confused right now. This is just really bad timing. But just promise me something?"

He looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes, and it just made me love him all the more, "Promise me you'll wait before you make this decision, and I promise that I'll wait for you. Okay?"

He looked at me for a while and finally nodded his head softly. I kiss him on the forehead, "Now, go. Before your dad wakes up."

I watch helplessly as he limps back to his room.

_That was the moment when I realized what was stopping him from committing to me._

_This was all Callie's fault. _

_She ripped his heart out from under him and it's up to me to fix it._

_And the only way to fix it is to get rid of the source._

* * *

Stef and Lena walked into Callie's room and almost broke at the sight. She wasn't moving and she had breathing tubes in her nose. Her body was covered with blankets and she had on a hospital gown. The bruises on her face, arms, and neck were made more apparent now that they had time to darken. She looked as if she was sleeping, and even unconscious she appeared stressed, definitely not at ease.

They both approached her slightly and each gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be out of here soon, baby," Stef said as pushed Callie's hair away from her face. She wanted to shake her awake, to shake her out of it. But she knew that the girl wouldn't respond. She didn't want to cause her anymore pain, even though she was almost positive that she wouldn't feel any of it.

Lena sat down on the small sofa and Stef followed her and sat down on the edge of it. Lena grabbed her wife's hand into hers, in hopes that she would give her the strength to get through this. Neither of them wanted to cry, because they both knew that it wouldn't help anything, not to mention that they had done enough of that in the waiting room.

A nurse walked in with a manila folder, "Hi. I'm Nurse Epson, but you can call me Melissa. I've been told you're Miss. Jacob's mothers. Is this correct?" she asked nervously.

Both women nodded. Stef spoke first, "I'm Stef, and this is my wife Lena AdamsFoster."

Melissa shook both of their hands, "Hello. I'll be the head nurse that will be taking care of Callie for the duration of her stay here. I take it that Dr. Martin has informed you about Callie's condition?"

"Yes, he has," Stef replied, completely drained of any emotion.

"I know that this is a tough situation to deal with, and I don't want to make it any harder for you than it already is…"

"But?" Stef questioned and she knew this was coming.

"But when a patient comes in with these types of injuries, it's our policy to address it."

Stef shook her head. She didn't want to know of any more injuries.

But at the same time, she needed to find out exactly what happened to her. She needed to bring all of this evidence to her boss so that Vico, and his friend could go away for good.

She needed to keep that rage inside of her.

Finding out the truth was inevitable anyway.

* * *

Stef glanced at Callie when she asked the next question, "What happened to her?"

The nurse took a deep breath before she continued. Bringing someone bad news was the worst part of the job. Especially, when she had to explain that something terrible happened to the parent of a child. "It appears as if she was physically assaulted." She paused and took out an x-ray from the folder and handed it over to Lena, because Stef hadn't been glancing in her direction. Her eyes were still focused on Callie. The nurse pointed as she spoke, "She has two fractured ribs, here and here, which were caused by blows to the abdomen." Melissa took out another photo from the folder and handed it over to Lena again, "She had to get minor stiches due to a small stab would to the back, here," she pointed.

Lena's eyes began to well up as she was forced to glance at the photos. She was angry that Stef was leaving her to face them alone, but she knew that Stef had zoned-out completely.

Stef's face dropped immediately as she listened to the nurse's last words. She knew that Callie had been bleeding, because of the cuts all over her body. But she hadn't noticed the stab wound to her back. She quickly turned her gaze from Callie to the photo and wished she hadn't.

The image of the girl's small back covered with a stitched stab would and bruises just made her fists clench tightly. Stef had experiences with these types of bruises and they were obviously caused by someone kicking her repeatedly.

Lena handed the photo over back toward the nurse, only to have another x-ray being handed to her. This time of Callie's foot. The nurse removed Callie's blanket from her leg and revealed a cast on the lower part of her leg, "We've had to place a cast on her foot because the talus to her right ankle was fractured as well."

Stef glared at the woman, "Any more broken bones we should know about?"

"Honey," Lena placed her hand her wife's arm.

"It's okay," Melissa offered. "And no, there aren't any more broken bones."

Stef nodded and she finally asked the question that was bugging her since Callie first disappeared, "Was she…was she raped?"

Lena quickly looked from Stef to the nurse as she her mind never wanted to cross the thought.

The nurse glanced at both women with sympathy, "We did do a rape kit, and it appears that it was positive for semen from 3 donors. Her injuries confirm that it was involuntary. I'm sorry."

Stef tried to glance at the girl in the hospital bed, but fought against it, as she stared down hard at the floor. Lena couldn't take all of this either. She couldn't take knowing that one innocent girl, who had already suffered so much, could continue to have so much bad luck. She glanced at her wife who was appearing to have some kind of an out of body experience and tried to bring the woman closer to her. Not just for her, but also for herself.

The moment she tried to, Stef quickly rose from her seat and stormed out of the room, "STEF!" Lena yelled as she tried to follow her. "STEF! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

A few seconds later, Stef still hadn't replied to the woman as she quickly ran to the staircase and started running down them…

Tbc.

**So, I hope Dani's disorder was made evident to you. I didn't want to write about her too much, just because I still needed to address Callie's injuries etc.**

**P.S. I'll be updating **_**It Takes Two**_** tonight. About to type up the next chapter. Give me a few hours. And for those of you reading my SVU fic, I'll be updating tomorrow.**

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading/reviewing/voting. I know I don't update too too often, but I try my best. Also, I try to give you readers at least 20 hours to vote.**

**Poll Questions**

**1. What should happen next?**

a. Stef should lose Lena and go to the police station to try to get even with the men who did this. (She won't go to jail or anything though. I wouldn't want that to happen)

b. Lena should catch up to Stef and force her to talk about it.

c. Stef should go all ape-shit and see someone who looks a lot like Vico outside of the hospital and go after him. (Still won't go to jail :P)

d. Lena should let Stef go blow off steam doing whatever it is she needs to do.

e. I don't care

**2. This is obviously not a brallie. But what do you think of Wyatt and Callie's relationship? Because I want to bring him back into the story, but I need to know which direction to go with their relationship. KEEP IN MIND: That I NEVER revolve my fics around a romance so this is still going to remain a family-centered fic, regardless of the outcome.**

a. They should just be friends

b. They're soul mates

c. He should just disappear (Who needs him?)

d. I don't care

**VOTE RIGHT BELOW THIS and remember to vote for both questions. That is why I have the IDC option. If you only want to vote for 1 of the 2, pick idc for the other question. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Dani's P.O.V.**

The moment I saw Stef and Lena run out of Callie's room, my eyes lit up.

_This was too perfect to be true._

_All I wanted to do was talk to her._

_To tell her that she needed to end things with Brandon._

_That she was causing him too much pain, and he deserves to be with someone who actually cares for him._

_She'll understand._

I glanced back towards the women and saw them descending for the stairs.

I didn't have a lot of time, so I quickly ran inside the room and closed the door behind me.

I turned around and saw Callie sleeping. Her face was all bruised and she had a few small cuts on her right cheek.

That was the moment when I wondered, _what the hell did Brandon see in her anyway?_

_She was a child._

_Why would he be interested in her, when he could be with a woman? _

_A woman who actually loves him._

"Callie?" I said gently as I tried to shake her awake, but she didn't move a muscle. "Callie?" I said again, but her refusal to answer me began to piss me off.

I looked over to the monitor and saw that she still had a heart rate.

_She was absolutely fine._

"Fine. Pretend to be asleep. I know that you can still hear me, so just listen. You need to break things off with Brandon. I know that you don't love him and it's not fair to him. He deserves to be with someone who really cares for him and so do you. All I want you to do is, to just tell him that... Let him go, please? But do it gently, because I don't want him to get hurt either. I know you're not a bad kid, you've just made a mistake. We all do. TRUST ME. I know all about that... But don't make Brandon suffer because of it."

I waited a few seconds for Callie to respond, "Callie?"

But again she doesn't. I stood up and removed the small tubes from her nostrils and leaned my head in closer, to see if her eyes were moving.

After a few seconds, I realized that she was faking.

_She's pretended not to listen to me!_

_She had no intention of letting Brandon go!_

_She wanted to keep him for herself!_

_I knew that I couldn't let him suffer anymore._

_I couldn't let her continue to play games with his mind!_

_Not while I was alive and breathing._

I glanced over to the window, where I saw all of the nurses and visitors passing by. I slowly walked over to it and shut the blinds so that no one could see. "…Alright Callie, all I wanted to do was talk to you." I grabbed the other pillow that was under her foot and pressed the silence button on the monitor, so that it wouldn't allow for any interruptions. "…But since you don't want to listen to me, I have to do this," I said as I lowered the pillow onto the girl's face…

* * *

"Stop!" Lena yelled as she quickly ran down the steps to follow her wife. But the blonde kept going as if she hadn't heard her.

Stef needed this anger inside of her.

She didn't want it, but it was the only thing that was keeping her from falling apart.

When she finally reached the ground floor, she threw open the door, leading to the parking lot, and kept walking fast toward her car.

"Stef, where are you going?" Lena asked as she finally caught up to her wife. It was obvious that she was struggling to keep up with her pace.

Stef hadn't even turned to look at the woman beside her though, as she kept her eyes focused in front of her. "I have to take care of something, Lena. I'll be right back," she answered in a nonchalant tone.

"What are you going to do, Stef? What? …You're going to go to the station and kill them?" Lena asked in an aggravated tone. She thought her wife was behaving erratically and couldn't help but get frustrated because of it.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm going to do, Lena," she answered as she kept walking toward her car.

"Yes, because that's going to work so well for everyone right? You'll go to jail, those bastards will probably get off after you attack them, the kids will have to visit you in there. And that's only if I let them. I'll have to raise all of them alone, and Callie would probably blame herself for all of this. So, your plan is really going to help make the situation better," she finishes sarcastically.

Stef finally blinks her eyes and stops in her tracks as glances over at her wife, "What am I supposed to do, Lena?" she raises her voice. "Did you not hear what the nurse said?" she asks as she gestures toward the door they came out of.

"Of course I heard her, Stef! But that doesn't mean you should leave and make an impulsive decision like this!"

"Oh, here we go again, with that," Stef said as she threw her hands up in the air with annoyance. "I'm being too impulsive again."

"Yes! You are being impulsive again," Lena said matter-of-factly.

"Well. This time, it's worth it," she said angrily as she opened the door to her car and got in. Lena quickly ran to the other side and opened the passenger-side door, letting herself in.

"Lena, what are you doing?" she asked in a confused voice. Lena quickly snatched the key from the ignition, turned the car off, and got out. "Lena, I need my keys!" Stef yelled after her as she got out of the car and started following the woman who was now walking toward the entrance. Stef lowered her voice but it still denoted a hint of anger, "Okay, Lena. Please, can I have my keys back?"

"NO!" Lena yelled even louder as she picked up her speed.

Stef had been a little baffled by her wife's sudden rise in tone. She'd never heard the woman yell so loud, nonetheless at her, but she tried to remain focused on the task. She attempted to snatch the keys from her, but Lena felt Stef's hand touch hers, which only caused her to grip onto them tighter. As Stef pulled in closer, Lena only eyed her wife worriedly, as she tried to move the keys farther away from her. Once it became clear to Stef that Lena wasn't going to let her have them, her voice cracked as she begged, "Lena, please!"

Lena didn't budge, as she looked her wife in the eyes. "No. I won't let you do this," she said as she shook her head slightly.

"Why not?" she stared at he wife challengingly.

But Lena didn't seem affected by it. In fact, all she saw was the hurt in her eyes, "Because Callie has been through enough..."

Stef glanced in another direction as she tried to block out her wife's voice. She didn't want to hear whatever Lena was going to say about the girl.

"…Do you really think that she'd be better off losing you too?"

Stef's eyes began to well up as a few tears fell onto her cheek. She turned her gaze back to the woman in front of her, "I'm doing this for her."

"Don't you think that this hurts me too? I know how you're feeling, Stef. She's my daughter too. But going after the guys that did this, isn't going to do anyone any good."

"It will make me feel better," she crossed her arms as she started to contemplate her decision for the first time.

"I know it will. But for how long?"

Stef looked at her wife in confusion.

"For how long will it make you feel better? …All you are doing is suppressing how you're really feeling."

"I'm angry, Lena!" Stef shouted.

"I know that," Lena said as she held up her free hand to her wife's cheek. "And you have every right to be. But you're not alone here, Stef."

"How could they do this to her? She was so innocent in all of this and they completely destroyed her," Stef cried, and Lena pulled her wife in closer to her and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"I know… I know," Lena cooed as she let Stef sob over her shoulder.

**TBC…**

**So, that was my version of having Stef "talk about her feelings." Idk? I didn't think she would talk about them so openly at first, but if it was OOC for you I apologize.**

**About to finish my chapter for my SVU fic and upload it. I have half over half of it done, so it'll be up in like an hour.**

**Then, I'll update one of my other fics. Not sure which one yet though.**

* * *

**And before I forget:**

*****ATTENTION: Last chapter, I kept getting anonymous guest reviews, around 20, that included the same votes and were sent at around the same exact time etc. It was obvious that it was the same person, so I only counted 1 of them, when tallying up the votes.**

**Please stop this madness, because it's annoying. Not to mention that it doesn't even work. **

**If this happens again, I'm going to have to only allow votes from actual members. This is not fair for all of the other guests that have the common courtesy to vote once or the members of the site for that matter. 1 person should not get to vote 20 times, while every one else gets to vote once? **

**Please do not ruin the opportunity for the other guests to vote either.**

**I know that it's not all of the guests, but just one or two, which is why I'm still going to count their votes. (Unless it looks suspicious)**

**POLL QUESTIONS**

**1. When should the moms get back to Callie's room? (Hint: They will not be the one's to interrupt "the incident" because Dani would probably die, and I don't want that to happen -Sorry-)**

a. After Dani is in custody and is no longer at the hospital

b. Just as she's being detained by the security &/or nurses.

c. I don't care

**2. Should Dani know about her disorder?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care

**3. Should Callie wake up next chapter?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care

**VOTE RIGHT BELOW THIS :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay me! Made it to 15 chapters. That's always kinda cool. **

**And I thought it was time for an update. Sorry, had a little bit of writer's block (not really). I just didn't wanna do a bunch of research for this chapter. I feel like I'm writing a freakin' report for school half the time :( That's never fun, but I have to write it sooner of later. In this case it was later, but not that late… If that makes sense, ah well. Who cares? **

**Wyatt's P.O.V.**

After I got off the phone with Lena, I couldn't stop thinking about what might've happened to Callie. She didn't give me the specifics, but she told me that she had been kidnapped and that now she was in a coma.

I couldn't stop beating myself up over it.

_If only I would've stopped her from answering that phone call. _

_I should have yelled at her, _

_took her phone away, _

_ANYTHING but let her answer her cell. _

_If I would've stopped her, none of this would've happened. _

_She would've never left the house with Stef and Lena, _

_she would've never came to the hospital, _

_and she would've never gotten herself kidnapped._

As mean as it sounds, I couldn't help but blame Brandon for this. _If it weren't for him falling in love with her, Callie wouldn't have been the one to suffer the consequences of his actions._

Whatever the reason, I couldn't listen to Lena's orders. I couldn't stay home and wait for her to call me back with any news.

_I tried._

_But my own selfishness got in the way._

_I needed to see Callie, for my own sake. I needed to hold her hand and let her know that I was there for her, even if she wasn't able to hear me._

When the double doors of the hospital's elevator opened, I immediately stepped up to the front desk, "Hi, I'm here to see Callie Jacobs."

"And you are?" the nurse asked.

"Her brother," I lied. I didn't want her giving me a bunch of crap about _how only immediate family members are allowed to see the patient_.

"Alright, right this way," she began walking me over to Room 507. As soon as she opened the door, I heard her yell "CODE WHITE! CODE WHITE!"

I made my way into the room and saw the nurse trying to hold back a dark-hair and light-skinned woman. But the woman was putting up a fight and knocking over all of the monitors, causing them to drop onto the floor, the screens shattering along with them. I glanced over to a body on the hospital bed and saw a pillow over the person's face.

Immediately, I ran over and remove the pillow, and Callie jumped up to gasp for air, "Oh my God! Callie, are you okay?"

She looked at me as if she had no idea who I was for a second. Then, began looking all around the room and saw Dani being detained by the security officer.

Dani looked straight at her and pointed, "YOU SEE! SHE'S AWAKE! SHE WAS ONLY FAKING! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" she yelled at the nurse and the security.

I placed my hand on Callie's shoulder, "Callie it's okay." But she immediately slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" she yelled, all the while glaring at me like I was the one who did this to her.

* * *

Lena and Stef were just getting out of the elevator, when they saw a security officer and two nurses trying to calm down a very erratic Dani. She was crying and trying to kick the officer from behind her, in order for him to let her go, "You don't understand! I was trying to save him! She was ruining his life! She didn't want to let him go! Please get off me!"

Lena and Stef watched the woman in awe. They were both trying to comprehend what she was saying, but none of it was making any sense to them. They didn't know who she was referring to.

"She has to go! It's the only way!" Dani cried. A nurse began coming toward her with an injection and Dani immediately kicked her legs up in the air to strike her. Her voice was angrier now, "DON'T YOU DARE SEDATE ME! I'M NOT THE CRAZY ONE HERE! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME WITH THAT SHOT, I'LL KILL YOU TOO!"

Another nurse pulled up Dani's sleeve and wiped her arm with alcohol. "No, please don't do this." Dani cried as she continued to try to free herself from the security officer's grasp. "I didn't mean any of it. Please don't do this." The other nurse inserted the injection into her arm, and within seconds she had lost consciousness.

Stef and Lena ran up to one of the nurses, "What the hell happened?" Stef asked.

She was completely confused as to why Dani was being detained, and why she was back in the hospital to begin with.

Her attention was turned toward Room 507 when she heard Wyatt's yell, "CALLIE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Both moms immediately ran into the room and saw Wyatt backed into a corner and Callie's back facing them. She was throwing anything she could grab at him, from the pitcher of water to the phone on the table beside her.

"CALLIE!" Stef yelled at her, but the girl hadn't even bothered to glance in her direction.

When she went to pick up the glass vase with flowers, Wyatt's eyes opened wide and Stef quickly snatched it from her, "Callie, baby, relax," she said as she put her hand to Callie's cheek to try to calm her.

But Callie immediately backed her face away from Stef's touch and looked back at the woman strangely and then at Lena.

Stef turned her face around to glance at Lena, with a certain sadness displayed in her eyes as she tried not to cry.

Lena walked over to Callie's bed and grabbed Callie's hand into hers, "You're safe now, Callie. No one can hurt you."

TBC…

* * *

**Sorry I had to stop there, but I needed to get your opinions on what I wanted to write next. **

**And I've been getting requests to put Talya in this fic. Personally, I can do without her. I don't understand the purpose of her character in the show, and she pisses me off, just as much as Dani pisses me off. But I can't ignore the requests to put her in it. So…**

**Questions**

**1. Should Talya be included in this fic?**

a. yes

b. no

c. I don't care

**2. If so, what should her personality be like?**

a. evil villain type

b. friendly (completely changed after all that Vico did to Brandon)

c. I don't care

**More importantly…**

**3. Should Callie detach herself from all the characters or all except for one?**

a. all

b. all except for one

c. I don't care

**4. If you picked all except for one, who should that character be?**

a. Jude

b. Stef

c. Lena

d. Brandon (still not a Brallie- so don't get too excited)

e. Wyatt

f. Jesus

g. Mariana

h. I don't care

**REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR ALL QUESTIONS! I DO NOT COUNT VOTES THAT DON'T INCLUDE ANSWERS TO ALL OF THEM. IF YOU VOTE FOR THE 1****ST**** QUESTION AND DON'T WANT TALYA INCLUDED, PICK IDC FOR THE SECOND ONE. ETC…**

**VOTE RIGHT BELOW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I realized that one of my questions last week was really stupid. Well, not the question, the answers. Jude has been Callie's brother for his whole life, and I highly doubt that she would detach herself from him. So, let's pretend Jude wasn't an option, and everything else stays. So instead of attaching herself to one person, it'd be two, but one of them is Jude. Hopefully, that made sense to someone out there :P**

_**Previously: **__Stef's attention was turned toward Room 507 when she heard Wyatt's yell, "CALLIE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

_Both moms immediately ran into the room and saw Wyatt backed into a corner and Callie's back facing them. She was throwing anything she could grab at him, from the pitcher of water to the phone on the table beside her._

"_CALLIE!" Stef yelled at her, but the girl hadn't even bothered to glance in her direction. _

_When she went to pick up the glass vase with flowers, Wyatt's eyes opened wide and Stef quickly snatched it from her, "Callie, baby, relax," she said as she put her hand to Callie's cheek to try to calm her._

_But Callie immediately backed her face away from Stef's touch and looked back at the woman strangely and then at Lena._

_Stef turned her face around to glance at Lena, with a certain sadness displayed in her eyes as she tried not to cry. _

_Lena walked over to Callie's bed and grabbed Callie's hand into hers, "You're safe now, Callie. No one can hurt you."_

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"He tried to kill me!" I yelled at them.

Both women looked at Wyatt with confused yet accusing expressions on their faces.

"Dani tried to kill you! When we came in the room, she had a pillow to your face!" Wyatt yelled defensively.

"Lena, stay here!" Stef said as she exited the room.

_Dani? _

_Mike's girlfriend?_

_Why would Dani try to kill me?_

Just then, a doctor and a nurse walked into the room. "Good evening Callie," he smiled. "I'm Doctor Martin and we're all glad that you're awake. Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

Lena stood up and walked over to Wyatt, "Wyatt, I think you should leave the room for right now," she whispered, but I could still hear her.

* * *

He turned to face me, "Callie, you gotta know that I'd never hurt you."

I stared back into his eyes. I thought that he was telling the truth. I want to believe him, but I just couldn't help feeling hesitant.

"Wyatt, please go," Lena said. This time her voice was louder than before.

Wyatt looked back at me once more before exiting the room.

* * *

Stef quickly ran up to one of the nurses that helped sedate Dani, "What happened in Room 507?"

"Mrs. AdamsFoster, I was seeing your son," the nurse pointed at Wyatt "…to Miss. Jacob's room, when I saw an older woman in there…She was attempting to suffocate the poor girl with a pillow. Thankfully, we got there just in time. She has been sedated and will be further dealt with."

"So, wait a minute…You're telling me that you guys weren't paying attention and let that lunatic almost kill my daughter?" she asked angrily.

"Mrs. AdamsFoster, I can assure you that the staff will be checking in on your daughter more frequently and the doctors have a close eye on the woman. It will not happen again."

"Dani," Stef corrected.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she's my ex-husbands girlfriend."

At that moment, Mike showed up and walked over to a very irritated Stef, "What the hell is going on, Stef. Why the hell is Dani unconscious and being taken away by a bunch of doctors and nurses?" Mike was perplexed and had no idea what had gone on in the past ten minutes.

"Mike, because your fantastic girlfriend, who you think is the perfect step-mother for your son, tried to kill his sister," Stef yelled as she shook her head with annoyance. She looked back at the nurse with glaring eyes; "I don't want that woman anywhere near my daughter or my son for that matter."

"I promise you that she won't be," the nurse responded with a head nod.

"What do you talking about?" Brandon asked from behind his mother. "Dani tried to hurt Callie?"

Mike jumped in, "It's getting taken care of Brandon. Please go back to your room."

"Mike, you take care of this," Stef ordered as she began walking back to Callie's room.

* * *

They all heard Callie screaming from the hallway, "No! Stop!"

Stef immediately ran into the room and saw the doctor, two nurses and Lena trying to hold the girl down. Dr. Martin was attempting to place a shot in her arm, but she kept fidgeting and screaming.

The scene horrified Stef. "What are you doing?" she raised her voice at the doctor.

"Get it away! Get it away!" Callie yelled as she eyed the injection fearfully.

The doctor paused, "The girl needs to be sedated. She already tried to attack one of her friends. We can't risk her going after the staff." He turned back to Callie and one of the nurses wiped her arm with an alcohol swab.

"STOP!" Callie yelled again.

"All right. I want all of you to get off of her," Stef ordered. They all glanced at the woman as if she was insane.

"Stef," Lena argued.

"What?" Stef asked sternly. Her mind was made up and Lena knew it.

"Moms, can we talk outside?" Dr. Martin asked them. And they began walking out of the room. He closed the door and looked at Stef, "We know that this must be difficult for you, but I can't threaten the safety of my nurses."

"She's just gotten out of a coma and now you want to sedate her?" Stef asked rhetorically. She was completely baffled by the way the doctor wanted to handle the situation.

Lena jumped in, "Stef, its very common have to sedate someone right after they gain consciousness. The doctors know what they are doing."

Stef looked back at Dr. Martin, "Can you guarantee that she will wake up relaxed after you sedate her?"

"No, but—"

Stef interrupts him, "Then, you won't give her the injection."

"Stef, please," Lena pleaded.

"No, Lena. I mean, come on! Do you really want them to keep sedating her until she wakes up calm? If she ever wakes up calm?"

"I'm trying to do what's best for her, Stef."

"Since when is scaring her to death what's best for her? …Look, trust me on this, okay? If we can't get her to calm down without the drugs, then we'll try it their way," she glared at the doctor who still had the injection in his hand.

Lena let out a deep breath and thought about what her wife was saying. After a long silence, she finally agreed to try it her wife's way, "Stef, I hope you're right about this."

"I am," Stef assured her.

Both women started to walk back to Callie's room, when the Dr. Martin stopped them, "Moms?"

"Yes?" Stef answered as she crossed her arms, daring for him to challenge her.

"There's something else we need to discuss."

"Okay?" Lena said reluctantly.

"Well, we aren't entirely sure yet, because we need to run some tests and have Callie talk to Dr. Sullivan, our psychiatrist, before we can make validate this. But…it seems as if Callie may be reacting this way for another reason."

"What do you mean?" Stef asked nervously.

"Callie seems to be in an extremely stressed state. From the questions that I have asked her, she seemed almost detached to her responses. She kept on spacing-out, and she answered with an almost disconnection to the attack. When we asked Callie what happed to her, she began talking in the third person about herself. This type of depersonalization is common with acute stress disorder."

Lena and Stef's eyes widened. "What's that?" Lena questioned.

"ASD is a type of PTSD. We cannot confirm that it is PTSD until the period of ASD is over."

"How long will that take?" Lena asks.

"Well, it is very common for a victim of a traumatic event to experience these type of symptoms, so we won't diagnose them with PTSD, until a four week period has passed. But, lets not get ahead of ourselves. The psychiatrist will have to further elaborate on all of this, and will have to choose whether to diagnose her with ASD or not. I've already called her and she'll be with you all shortly."

"Thank you," Lena finished as they walked back into the room.

* * *

Callie was glaring at one of the nurses when Stef and Lena walked back into the room. She turned her head to face them and looked fearfully at the doorway, "Where'd the doctor go?"

Stef sat down in the chair next to Callie's bed, "He's gone for now."

The nurse spoke, "I'll go get you ladies another chair."

Callie watched as she left the room, then stared at Stef, "I don't want a shot. I don't want them to put me to sleep." She kept shaking her head as she talked.

Stef looked into the girl's terrified eyes and put her hand on Callie's leg, "I promise that no one's going to give you a shot, Callie."

Callie nodded her head and relaxed a little.

The nurse came back with another chair and placed it on the other side of the bed so that Lena could sit.

Lena sat down next to the girl's bed, "Callie, why don't you want to go to sleep?" she asked as she placed her hand on Callie's shoulder, but Callie flinched away and snatched Stef's hand.

Both women noticed it, and stared at each other with worry in their eyes. Callie hadn't detected their reaction and kept her gaze down at her casted-foot.

It did bother Lena that Callie had feared her and clung onto Stef. She tried not to let it get to her, but she couldn't help but feel saddened over it. "Excuse me. I think I'll go check on Brandon," she said as she stood up and started to leave the room.

"Honey, wait," Stef called as she tried to stand up but Callie clenched her hand tighter.

Stef turned to face Callie to let her know that she'd be right back. But the girl had that same look of fear in her eyes that she had when the doctor tried to inject her arm. "Please don't leave me again."

Stef gripped onto her daughter's hand, reassuringly. "I won't baby. Just try to relax, okay?"

She sat there feeling helpless and prayed that Lena would be okay.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Chapter Questions**

**1. Do you guys prefer I write in P.O.V. style or general (Idk if that's how you say it)? I realize I'm kind of going back and forth because some of my fics are P.O.V. style and some aren't so I'm confusing myself and using both for some odd reason. **

a. P.O.V.

b. General/regular?

c. I don't care

**2. Do you want to see Callie's session with the psychiatrist or would you prefer I skip to the after-session talk with the moms?**

a. I want to see the session

b. skip it

c. I don't care

3. Not a question but if you would like to me to add something within the next chapter or so, let me know. No guarantees that I will, but ideas are still welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

_Mackenzie: Thank you for your question and yes I have made a sequel to "Someone else." You'll find it on my page under "Rose Again." :)_

* * *

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a few people asking me if I had abandoned this fic, and I absolutely haven't. I wouldn't do that to any of them, because I, myself, get pretty annoyed when I get into a good fic, and the writer just stops posting and I'm like wtf? But, between school, my other (now 6 in total) fics, and some writer's block, I've been trying to find time to update. Good news is that I have a long break from school in two-weeks, so I'll be updating a lot more often then. Thanks for your patience and for sticking with me :) I made this chapter way longer than the other ones to make up for it :)**

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

I sat in silence with Stef for a while until a tall older woman appeared in the doorway, "Callie Jacobs?"

I stayed silent in hopes that she'd just leave if I didn't answer her. But Stef answered for me, "Yes, this is she. Are you the psychiatrist?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Sullivan. I will be doing the evaluation on—"

"Why do I need to talk to a psychiatrist?" I ask Stef, confused as to why I was still being punished, "I thought they said I didn't do anything wrong?"

Stef rubbed my arm, "You didn't, Sweets. The doctors just want to make sure you're okay before they discharge you."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I ask. I didn't even bother turning my gaze toward the doctor. "I feel much better. I promise."

Stef turns to look at Dr. Sullivan, who I knew had her eyes fixed on the both of us. "We need to make sure of it before we take you home."

"But I don't want to talk to her," I tell her. Why couldn't they just understand that I wanted to be left alone?

It was bad enough that I was stuck in this stupid hospital, but now they wanted to find a reason to keep me here for even longer.

"Callie, I need you to do this."

I shook my head, "I feel fine, Stef. Please," I plead and I know that I'm on the verge of crying, but at this point I don't really care. I just want to get out of here before Vico, his brother, and his friends come back.

"I know you feel fine, Callie. But if you don't want to do this for you, can you do it for me? I want to be able to take you home, but the doctors won't let me unless you do this."

I stare at her for a long time wondering if she's lying to me. I don't want to ask her though because I don't want to upset her. And she's staring at me worriedly, and I don't want her to leave my side again.

"Do I have to be alone with her?" I ask.

I couldn't bare the thought of having to face this alone.

_Again._

Stef turns toward the psychiatrist for the answer.

Dr. Sullivan gives me a friendly smile, "If you would rather your mom be present, that'd be okay. Whatever makes you the most comfortable."

"Okay," I reply as I look at Stef. "Unless you don't want to be here."

_Half of me wants her there for support._

_But the other half doesn't want to talk about any of what happened in front of her._

"Of course I want to be here, Callie," Stef says softly as she grabs hold of my hand.

The psychiatrist takes a seat on the empty chair that the nurse brought for Lena. "Alright Callie. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," I answer, annoyed that she was asking me a question that answered over a dozen times since I woke up.

"That's good. Why don't we start from the beginning? Your mother, Lena, informed us that you were kidnapped from this very hospital. Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you remember how that happened?"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Go," Lena said while grabbing her cell from her pocket. "I'll stay outside and wait for Mike to call back."_

_I reach for her phone, "No, you guys should go. I'll try Mike again," I say._

"_You sure?" Lena asks me._

"_Yeah," I reply, and she hands over her cell. _

_I watch her and Stef both walk down the hall and behind the double doors, where Brandon was being taken care of. I wanted to see him, but I wasn't sure what to say. _

_I was still confused about all of this._

_None of it made any sense to me._

_Why was Brandon covering for Vico after all that he had done?_

_Was he afraid of him?_

_If he had been the one to do this, now would be the time to say it._

_Then it hit me._

_He wasn't scared for himself._

_He was scared for me._

_That's why Vico called my cell._

_He wanted ME to find him._

_I was so angry all of a sudden._

_At Vico for doing this to Brandon._

_At Brandon for not telling the truth._

_At myself for not being there when Brandon needed me the most._

_And at myself for not being able to face him after all that's happened to him._

_It was my fault. _

_I quickly run outside and I'm relieved the moment I feel the breeze blow against my skin, reminding me that I'm still here and breathing and so is Brandon. I glance down at Lena's cell phone that had been vibrating in my hand for god knows how long. _

_The caller ID read Dani._

_I quickly put it up to my ear, "Hello?"_

"_Lena—"_

"_No, it's Callie. Did you find Mike?"_

"_Um…No. He's not home and he's still not answering his cell. Are you at the hospital with your moms? Is Brandon doing okay?"_

"_He's going to be fine. Stef and Lena are inside with him right now. He's getting x-rays taken." I stop talking the moment I see a black SUV pull up right in front of me. "Hold on a sec. Does Mike ever drive a black SUV? I think this is him right here," I reply as I start to walk toward the car. I attempt to look through the dark tinted windows and stop right in front of the car._

"_A black SUV? No. Not that I know of," Dani replies. _

_I turn back around the moment I hear her say no, but I hear the SUV'S door open. Before I'm able to twist my body and look behind me, I feel someone's hands go over my mouth and drag me into the car._

_I drop the cell phone onto the ground in an effort to tug on the man's hands so that I could breathe. _

_I try to twist my body out of his grasp and kick him from behind, which seems impossible now. _

_When I jab my elbow hard against his chest, he barely feels it, because he presses the cloth tighter against my face._

_My head starts to spin._

_And unwillingly, my eyes begin to shut slowly._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Callie?" Stef asks out of nowhere.

I glance over at her, "What?"

She turns to Dr. Sullivan and gives her a worried look.

"What were you just thinking about, Callie?" the doctor asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You spaced out. Where'd you go?"

"…Um…I don't remember. What was your question again?" I'm being honest. I have no idea what she had asked me, or if she even asked me anything to begin with.

She doesn't seem affected by my lack of concentration, "Do you remember being kidnapped? How it happened?"

"Oh…Um… Someone puts a cloth over her face, and she passes out," I answer nonchalantly.

Dr. Sullivan continues, "What's the next thing that she remembers?"

"She wakes up on a cot in a small murky-looking basement. It was pretty empty except for a bunch of cardboard boxes. There's a small window, but it's glued shut. She turns around to look for something to break it with, and she finds a screwdriver. Only when she starts jabbing the window, it doesn't break. It wasn't even glass…"

_Why couldn't I have kept on trying to break that window?_

_It would have broken eventually?_

_Wouldn't it have?_

"Callie?" the doctor asks. I turn my gaze back at her. "What happened next?"

"…She turns around from her spot near the window, at the sound of a man's laugh. She asks him why he kidnapped her."

"And what'd he say."

"Insurance. If Brandon talks she dies and if he doesn't she lives. But if they find out he says anything to anyone, she'll suffer the consequences."

"And did she?"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I quickly sit up on the cot when I hear the upstairs door opening. I hold the broken screwdriver in my hand defensively, as I listen intently at the few footsteps coming down the stairs. Before I know it, Vico and the older guy were staring at me. _

"_Hey, Callie," Vico says as he finally sees me. "I'm sure that my brother here informed you of the rules of the game. Is that not correct?"_

"_The game?" I ask in disbelief. "Is that what this is to you? A game? So beating up Brandon and kidnapping me is just a game to you?"_

_Vico smiled, "Well more like a match, you know. Each of the opponents uses different tactics in order to see if the other gives in. After each tactic, the opponent either gets back up or stays down for a while." Vico's brother laughs._

_And Vico continues, "Well, in this case Brandon and I are playing. And you really should have gotten him into a sport, because he doesn't know the first thing about following the rules," he shakes his head. _

"_What are you saying?" I ask confused. _

_Vico walks closer to the cot, and I'm prepared to stab him at any moment with the little weapon that I have. But he takes out a voice recorder from his pocket, presses play, and throws it on the bed next to me._

**I hear Stef's voice: **_**Lena close the door please…(muffled sounds) Brandon, who did this? This is very important and we don't have any more time to waste.**_

**Brandon:**_** I told you that I can't tell you.**_

**Stef: **_**Because they threatened Callie **_

**Brandon: **_**No—**_

**Stef:**_** Callie's been abducted.**_

**Lena:**_** What?**_

**Brandon:**_** (Angry voice) What are you talking about? I thought she was here with you guys?**_

**Stef: **_**Yes, she was. Someone in a Black SUV grabbed her from the parking lot. If you know anything Brandon, anything at all, now is the time to say it. We don't have anytime to waste. So, tell me who did this to you. I want all of their names. **_

**Brandon:**_** I didn't know that this would happen. I…"**_

**Stef:**_** Brandon, spit it out!**_

**Brandon:**_** It was Vico from school and a bunch of other guys I didn't know. Some looked my age but two were older…I didn't mean for this to happen," he broke down and began to cry. "I tried to protect her. You have to believe me."**_

_End of Recording_

_Vico grabbed the voice recorder from the bed and laughed, "We told him the rules, face-to-face. If he said ANYTHING, anything at all, you were going to pay for it."_

_I gulped after listening to his words and tried to wipe the few tears that I felt were falling from my face. _

"_We made it very clear," he said, as he leaned down and snatched the screwdriver out of my hand and threw it across the room. He startled me and I quickly backed away from him on the cot and tried to stand up and get it. _

_But before I knew it, his older brother came up behind me and pulled me back down by tugging down my hair. "Ah!" I screamed in pain._

"_There's no exceptions to the rules," Vico said while taking out a cellphone and snapping a photo of me. "He'll get that soon," he continues as he presses a few buttons and shows me the photo that he attached to a text. I knew that he was sending it to Brandon, and I could help but feel sick. I watch Vico press send and he tosses the phone onto one of the cardboard boxes. "In the meantime, the same rules still apply," he says as I watch him unzip his pants…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I'm taken out of my thoughts as soon as Stef places her hand on my knee, "No! Stop!" I yell and move my knee away from her, which causes her to back her hand away immediately.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I won't touch you again."

I didn't mean to yell at her. The last thing I want right now is for her to be angry with me, "I'm sorry, Stef. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in it, I swear."

"I know, Callie. I know," she says as she hesitantly pulls me closer to her.

Dr. Sullivan continues, "Callie. Did she suffer the consequences?"

"I don't remember what happened, okay! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" I look a Stef, "Can we please stop?"

She nods her head and her lips tremble as if she's trying to keep herself from crying. "I think we need a break, Doctor."

Dr. Sullivan smiles, "Sure. Of course. I'll be back in a couple hours?"

_Just disappear!_ I want to yell at her, but I keep my mouth shut, and my gaze focused on Stef.

"Okay," Stef answers for me.

* * *

**Stef's P.O.V.**

Thankfully, Callie fell asleep soon after Dr. Sullivan left the room. I wasn't sure if I really wanted the woman to come back, regardless of the fact that she was only doing her job.

It was obvious that Callie hadn't come back from that terrible experience unscathed, but this was too much for me to handle. And the only other person, who I wanted to be there, couldn't.

I glance up at the doorway, when I feel Lena's presence. She waves me forward and I look back at Callie's unconscious body. Even asleep, she seemed to have this worried expression on her face that broke my heart.

I slowly begin to loosen her grip on my hand, in an effort not to wake her.

I make my way over to my wife, and quietly shut the door behind me so that Callie wouldn't notice I was gone.

"How'd it go?" Lena asks.

I sigh, "Not very well. She kept spacing out practically every time the psychiatrist asked her about it. And when she would answer, she kept on saying "she" instead of "I" like she wasn't even there or something. But then she kept using the present tense, like she was reliving it over in her mind." I shake my head as I think about what Vico, his brother, and his friend have done to her. Only God knows what I would do to have them in front of me right now.

Lena let out a deep breath, "Poor thing. What are we supposed to do?"

"I have no idea… But I don't really like this Dr. Sullivan woman. I gotta tell you."

"Honey, it's not the doctor. Callie's come back different. She doesn't even want me anywhere near her," Lena answers sadly.

"I don't want her to be. I hate that this had to happen to her, again. Only this time it was worse."

"I know. But the best thing you can do right now is be there for her. At least you can be…"

I hated that Callie was excluding Lena from this, but at the same time I understood it as well. Lena had tried to help the doctors sedate her, and I stopped it. I couldn't help but wonder if that was the only reason that she felt closer to me, "She'll come around, Babe. Just give her some time," I try to soothe her as I wrap my hands around her shoulders.

"I hope you're right," she says as she pulls in closer for a hug.

We both immediately separate at the sound of a man's voice, "Excuse me Nurse? I'm here to see Callie Jacob. I was notified that she was admitted into this hospital recently. I came here as soon as I could."

I step up protectively to the front desk the moment I realize that I don't recognize him at all. He's a tall 40-something year-old man, who was dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket.

"Who are you?" I ask, and I'm ready to tackle him if he gives me the wrong answer. But at this point any answer sounds like the wrong answer.

He glances at Lena and I as if we were insane, "I'm her father…"

TBC…

_**BOOM SHAKALAKALAKA BOOM! Jk :) Alright, so I meant to add Robert Quinn into the story earlier, but then the whole kidnapping thing put it on hold, and then I got a request to add him in it, so here you go :P**_

* * *

_**Questions for This Chapter**_

_**1. How should Stef & Lena react towards Callie's Dad?**_

_a. Angry/Protective_

_b. Confused/somewhat friendly (considering the circumstances)_

_c. I don't care_

_**2. What should be Robert's intention?**_

_a. He's genuinely worried for his daughter and just wants to make sure that she's okay._

_b. He's angry that something like this happened to her and is trying to get her back, after regretting not being in her life for 16 years._

_c. He finally found out that he had a daughter that he never knew about and coincidentally found her at a bad time. Now, he'll try to get her back._

_d. I don't care._

_**3. Should Callie leave the hospital soon (like within the next 1-3 chapters)?**_

_a. Yes_

_b. No_

_c. I don't care_

_**4. Okay, so I know I already asked this question, but for some reason MANY of you keep bothering the hell out of me to make this a Brallie (straight face). I'm going to do the vote thing again, since I know that I have gained a lot more followers and lost some as well. I'm sure my audience is different, so that's the reason. BUT…THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I'LL BE ASKING THE SAME QUESTION! In order for it to change from No-Brallie to Brallie, both the guest reviews and non-guest reviews have to agree. (In other words, if Brallie wins for the guest reviews but not for the member reviews then, it won't affect anything. Brallie has to win for both in order to make it count. If it doesn't, this will remain a Non-Brallie fic PERMANATELY) My advice, make an account if you're a guest.**_

_a. Brallie_

_b. No Brallie_

**Only vote for one answer for each question (in order) **

**Vote for ALL of them. Not just one or two. That's why the "I don't care" option is there.**

**VOTE BELOW**


	18. Chapter 18

_First off, let me start out by saying Happy Mother's Day to any of the mother's out there. I know zilch about my audience so there may or may not be. But you get the point :)_

_Secondly, I finally finished my classes this semester! Woohooo! So, I'll be updating my fics a little more often. I know that I haven't updated in a while, so I do apologize._

* * *

_**Previously (Stef's P.O.V.)**_

"**I don't really like this Dr. Sullivan woman. I gotta tell you."**

"**Honey, it's not the doctor. Callie's come back different. She doesn't even want me anywhere near her," Lena answers sadly.**

"**I don't want her to be. I hate that this had to happen to her, again. Only this time it was worse."**

"**I know. But the best thing you can do right now is be there for her. At least you can be…"**

"**She'll come around, Babe. Just give her some time," I try to soothe her as I wrap my hands around her shoulders.**

"**I hope you're right," she says as she pulls in closer for a hug.**

**We both immediately separate at the sound of a man's voice, "Excuse me Nurse? I'm here to see Callie Jacob. I was notified that she was admitted into this hospital recently. I came here as soon as I could."**

**I step up protectively to the front desk the moment I realize that I don't recognize him at all. He's a tall 40-something year-old man, who was dressed in jeans and a brown leather jacket. **

"**Who are you?" I ask, and I'm ready to tackle him if he gives me the wrong answer. But at this point any answer sounds like the wrong answer.**

* * *

He glances at Lena and I, as if we were insane, "I'm her father. And who are you?" he asks just as protectively as we were.

"You're her what?" I ask at the same time as Lena says, "Excuse me?"

He turns his attention back to the nurse, "Callie Jacob. I need to see her."

The nurse looks particularly confused as she stares at Lena and I, and then at the man who just claimed to be Callie's father.

"First, how about you answer our questions," I say sternly. "Who are you?" I ask again.

"Her father, Robert Quinn. I need to know if Callie is okay. Where is she?" he asks worriedly but with a hint of anger as well.

Long pause.

"She's fine," Lena answers, when she sees that I'm try to wrap my mind around the idea of her father just showing up out of nowhere.

"How would you know?" he asks with an attitude. "Who are you?"

His demeanor takes us both by surprise, "We're her foster-parents. This is my wife Stef and I'm Lena."

"What do you mean "her foster-parents"? Where are Colleen and Donald?"

My wife and I exchange worried looks. _He can't really be serious? _I think to myself.

I cross my arms over my chest, and I'm not sure if I believe that he is as clueless as he seems, "If you're Robert, where the hell have you been all these years?"

"Stef," Lena tries to caution by shaking her head no and trying to give me her look. But there was no way in hell, that I was going to let him see Callie without a damn good explanation.

"No, Lena. Callie didn't even know, that this man existed until about a week ago. And he thinks that he can just show up here and just see her."

"See her? No, Mam. I'm taking her with me."

I fake-laugh, "Yeah? Over my dead body."

"I'm her biological father. And I've never given away my rights to anyone, let alone to two irresponsible women like yourselves."

Lena speaks her ground next, "You've got to be out of you're mind, if you think you're going to take her away from us. I swear, if you ever go near her, we'll—"

"You two are not going to do anything," he interrupts. "How could you let something like this happen to my child?"

"YOUR CHILD!" I yell and Mike has to intervene and hold me back, because he knew I was getting ready to strangle the man.

"I think your best be is to get out of here," Mike steps in front of the man.

"Not until I see my daughter! And these two women are as far away from her as possible."

I try to get in front of Mike, "You son of a bitch!"

"Stef!" Mike yells as he holds me back.

At that exact moment, Callie opens the door from her room, and I immediately try to relax my tense body. I didn't want her to have to deal with any of this right now. I knew that she was in a terrible place as it is. And I didn't want to add to her problems.

"What's going on?" she asks worriedly as she kept her eyes fixed on me.

I walk over to her, "Nothing, Sweets. Just go back to bed, okay. Everything's fine." I try to gently push her back inside of the room, but she doesn't budge.

"Callie! Oh my God! Thank God you're okay!" Robert makes his way over to her and tries to give her a hug. I consider standing in between them, but she moves away from him instinctively anyway.

"Get away from me!" she yells as she grasps my arm tightly, which causes me to go back into protective mode.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

He doesn't even glance at me as keeps his eyes focused on Callie, "Callie, it's me. It's your dad. I've been looking all over for you."

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

_My dad?_

I look over at Stef, in hopes that she'd tell me that he was lying.

_He had to be._

_None of this could be true._

_All of this can't be happening at the same time._

Stef just looks at me worriedly, "Honey, go to the room. I'll take care of this, okay?" Her eyes are begging me to listen to her. And for some odd reason, I trust her more than anyone I have ever trusted in this world. I nod my head and glare at the man that was standing in front of me. After a few seconds I go back into the room, and Lena follows me inside, closing the door behind her.

I slowly walk over the bed and sit down on it, suddenly worried for Stef. "We shouldn't have left her out there alone," I tell Lena.

"Your mom will be just fine. And Besides, Mikes out there. He's not going to let anything bad happen to her, okay?" Lena tries to assure me, as she walks over to the bed and sits down on the mattress. She tries to put her hand on my shoulder, but I flinch away involuntarily.

I could tell that it bothered her, but I couldn't help how I felt, "…I'm sorry, Lena." I practically whisper as I raise my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

She gives me a forced smile. "It's okay, Callie. You're going to get better. I promise," she says as she gets up and walks over to the empty seat near the door.

We're both taken out of our thoughts at the sound of the voices coming from outside of the hall.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU COULDN'T KEEP AN EYE ON HER, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET HER LEAVE WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"SHE'S NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Stef yells.

"REALLY? BECAUSE HER BIRTHCERTIFICATE SAYS THAT SHE IS!"

Another voice says, "BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! Excuse me sir, we're going to have to ask that you leave the premises."

"BUT MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE! I WANT THIS WOMAN AS FAR AWAY FROM HER AS POSSIBLE!"

That's when I have to stand up and run over to the door.

"Callie. NO!" Lena yells as she tries to pull be back, but I swing the door open anyway.

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER FROM ME!" I yell at him. "STEF!" I cry. And before I know it, I have my arms around the woman and I'm clinging to her desperately. I wasn't willing to let her go.

I feel her hand wrap around my head, "No one's taking me away from you, baby. I won't let them."

TBC…

_**Okay, so this WILL remain a NON-BRALLIE fic. No chaos, please. You guys voted, and there are more of you that don't want this to be a Brallie, then those who would prefer Brallie. Please don't give me crap about it. I will not be doing this voting thing again. So yeah. If you want to read a fic with some Brallie, look on my page for "Rose Again," "Someone Else," or "Maturing." Maybe I'll write some one-shots in the future, but who knows?**_

* * *

**Questions for This Chapter**

**1. Should Callie start trusting Lena soon?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care

**2. What should happen with Robert?**

a. He should try to get custody of Callie, but fail.

b. He should get custody of Callie, but after a while she should convince him that she would be better off with the moms.

c. Stef and Lena should get a temporary restraining order put on him, so that he can't go anywhere near Callie for the time being.

d. Something else (I will make up another idea, if you absolutely despise all of these)

e. I don't care

**3. Should Mariana and Jesus come to visit Callie, and see their mother coming out of the hospital?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care

**4. If yes, should Ana tell them about what Mike did?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care

**5. Should Callie get pregnant? (Someone asked me this in a pm, I forgot who. But I told them, I would leave it up to the voters and technically she was unconscious for a few days and she was held hostage for a while as well, so we can just suppose that they didn't give her Emergency contraception)**

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care

**VOTE BELOW. AND REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR ALL OF THE QUESTIONS!**

**I DON'T COUNT VOTES THAT DON'T ANSWER ALL OF THEM. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Quick summary of the previous chapter: Robert Quinn came to visit Callie at the hospital. When he found out that Stef and Lena were Callie's foster parents he completely flipped out on them for not taking care of his daughter. He blamed them for the fact that she was in the hospital, and refused to leave her alone with them. They had a yelling-match outside of Callie's room and she heard it, causing for her to run out and defend Stef. She didn't want Robert to take Stef away from her, and Stef promised that he wouldn't. Then, the security came and asked for Robert to leave the premises.**

* * *

**Lena's P.O.V.**

"We're not going to ask you again, sir. We need you to exit the building immediately," the security guard said.

Regardless of the fact that he was double the size of Callie's father, Robert stood his ground, "That's my daughter!" He pointed at Callie.

"I don't even know who you are!" Callie yelled back as she loosened herself from Stef's grasp to approach Robert, but Stef pulled her back.

"Lena take her to the room please. And this time, make sure she doesn't get out," Stef told me. I could tell that she was angry, that I let her get out in the first place, but I couldn't blame her. I should have been paying more close attention.

Callie shook her head at Stef as if I wasn't even there, "I don't want to go to the room with her."

Stef took one look at my face and knew that I wouldn't be able to handle Callie alone, especially if she still refused to trust me. She already left the room once, while she was in my care. But I knew that Stef wanted to make sure that Robert left, because it was the only thing right now that was upsetting Callie. "Mike, go with them," Stef ordered as she pointed to us.

"No, way, Stef. I'm not leaving you here with this—"

"Mike, you want to help? Then make sure Callie doesn't leave that room."

Mike looked at Stef reluctantly, before finally giving in and walking behind Callie and I.

* * *

As soon as I closed the door of Callie's room, Callie turned to face me, "What is he doing here? How did he even find me?"

I walk Callie over to the bed so that she could sit down, "I don't know, Callie. But we're going to find out, okay?"

"Why now? Why did he have to come now? Andd why is he llying?" Callie slurred her words out of anger.

I started to rub circles on her back in order to calm her, and I'm surprised when she doesn't flinch away like she had earlier. "Lying about what?" I asked.

"He said that he's been trying to find me. And now, he acts as if he had no idea my mom and my da—Donald ever died?"

"I know this is hard for you, Callie."

"You know this is hard for me?" Callie repeated sarcastically.

And I knew exactly what was running through her mind. "Callie," I tried to console her and ended up putting my hand on her knee.

This time she flinched away and snapped, "Don't touch me."

I removed both of my hands and lifted them up, so that she could see I was harmless, "I'm sorry. I'm backing off."

"This isn't fair," she said as she looked towards the window.

"I know it isn't. But your Mom and I are going to do everything we can to get to the bottom of this. We're not going to let anyone, not even that man, take you from us. Understand?"

Callie looked back at me like she had, that moment I told her that I wouldn't let her and Jude get split up again. She responded with the same "Mhm." That's when I knew that we were back at square one with her. She didn't trust us…or at least me.

* * *

**Stef's P.O.V.**

The security guard was ushering Robert out of the hotel elevator, and before the elevator doors closed, I yelled for them to wait, causing the security to press the DOOR OPEN button. I ran over and looked Robert in the eye, "If you're Callie's father, why didn't you know about Colleen and Donald? Why didn't you know that Callie had been placed in foster care?"

Robert took a while before he answered, as if he was wondering if it was worth it to tell me or not, "…Colleen ran off with Donald right after Callie was born."

"Why?" I ask sternly. "From what Callie has told me, Colleen didn't seem like the type of woman to just run off with another man's child, with a completely different man."

Robert interjected, "Donald was my best friend, and Colleen was in love with him. I knew it long before long before Callie was born... Hell, I knew it long before I married her. We were forced to get married by our parents at a very young age, and we didn't know any better to say no…. I fell in love with her with time, just like my parents told me I would, but she never fell in love with me… And I tried everything I could to make her happy, but it obviously never worked. When Colleen got pregnant, I thought, _For sure, she would have to love me now. We were finally going to have a baby together. It could only bring us closer._ But she was miserable that first year with me. I loved Callie and Colleen more than I had ever loved anything in this world, but then I saw them together…Colleen and Donald, and I knew that I was no match for her."

"So what? You let them leave with your child?" I ask in disbelief.

"Not at first. I fought it like hell. I didn't want Colleen to take my daughter from me. But we fought everyday, and Callie would cry hysterically for hours, when she heard us. And I couldn't do that to them anymore. I couldn't let them be miserable by staying with me, just so I'd be happy. So I gave Colleen the option, the option to leave and never come back. I knew that Donald would treat both my wife and my baby girl right, because he was my best friend. I knew him like the back of my hand… But I couldn't watch them raise her, right in front of my eyes and not take part in it. Where are they? Why didn't they raise her like they promised they would?" Robert asked with tears in his eyes.

I coughed nervously, "…Colleen died in a car crash years ago. And Donald just got out of prison for manslaughter. He drove the car that they were in, while he was drunk."

Robert didn't seem to have heard anything beyond Colleen's death, because he dazed out completely for a while. He looked as if he was about to cry, but quickly adjusted his emotions. "I've made the mistake of letting Callie go once. I won't do it again," he answered flatly but still with a hint of rage in his voice. It caused me to move out of the way to allow the elevator doors close.

* * *

**Jude's P.O.V.**

After finding out that my sister was in the hospital, I had been begging Mariana's grandmother, now my grandmother, Sharon, to take us there to see her. All she had been telling us was that Callie and Brandon were fine and that my moms were with them, as if I were stupid. _There's nothing to worry about. Your brother and sister will be here before you know it_. Those lies weren't going to hold me off forever and I had to get to the bottom of this. I knew that if Callie had to stay in the emergency room, she wasn't fine. I made it my mission to get to the hospital, whether Sharon liked it or not.

I called every hospital nearby and finally found the one my sister was staying in. I printed the directions, snuck outside, and turned on Mama's car, because I knew taking a bus would be too complicated and I didn't have any money.

Within seconds, I hear someone open the driver's side-door, "Jude, what are you doing?" Mariana yells.

I glare at her as if she shouldn't even ask me the question.

"I'm going to the hospital. I don't care what your grandmother says. I want to see my sister!"

"So you're going to drive a car, so that you can crash, and get hurt, so that you end up in the hospital?" she asked sarcastically.

"No! I'm going to drive there."

"Jude…you don't know how to drive!" she yells.

"Do you think I care? My sister is in the hospital! And all your grandmother wants us to do is bake cookies and watch tv!"

"Jude, if Mama said that they're alright, then they're alright."

"They've been in the hospital for days, Mariana. I need to see my sister!" I yell as I try to move the stick to put the car in drive, but it doesn't move.

She grunts, "Get out of the car!"

"No!"

"Look Jude, I'll drive. Just move to the other side, okay?"

I stare at her for a while, as I contemplate whether she's telling me the truth or not. I eventually sit up and move to the passenger-side and she gets in, "Okay… this can't be that hard. I watch Moms do it all the time, right?" She asks me as she takes a deep breath and I nod. "Okay, let's put the stick thingy in drive," Mariana continues as she pushes the gear stick to the "D," and the car start moving forward, "Oh crap!" she says as she tries to press the break-pedal and ends up pressing the gas one instead, almost hitting Jesus who suddenly appeared in front of them.

"MARIANA! WHY ARE YOU DRIVING?" he asks angrily and he jumped out of the way.

She rolls down the window. "Oh, I thought it was such a nice day outside today. So Jude and I thought we'd go for a stroll," Mariana answers sarcastically. "We're going to go see Callie and Brandon, genius."

"So you thought you should drive, knowing you've never driven a car in your life?"

"Uh, neither have you," she answers with an attitude.

"But I'm not about to drive one and take an unwilling victim with me."

"A willing victim," I answer back and smile, causing Mariana to glare at me.

"Are you going to stand there and let me run you over, or are you coming with us?" Mariana asks. "We don't have time for this. Nana is going to hear us."

He walks over to passenger side-door and opens it, "Better move to the backseat Jude, my sister barely knows how to ride a bike."

Mariana smiles and claps her hands, "Yay!"

I make my way over to the back of the car, and Jesus gets in and closes the door. "Why do I get a feeling that this is a really bad idea?"

"Because you're paranoid," Mariana answers as she puts the car in reverse and backs out of the driveway quickly, causing the front bumper of Lena's car to collide with the entrance of the driveway. She quickly presses the break. "Oops," Mariana glances over at Jesus and at Jude. "Are you guys okay?"

Both boys have their eyes opened wide but nod their heads.

"Okay." She fake-smiles, "See we're fineee. That was the driveway's fault. Mom's should definitely try to get that fixed before something really bad happens," Mariana finishes as she puts the car in drive.

"Yeah, like Mariana gets her license," Jesus jokes, which causes me to laugh. "Put your seatbelt on Jude," Jesus orders.

TBC…

_**Okay, so I'm going to be updating this fic like every other day now, because I want to finish it before the new season starts. I don't know if I will, but I'm going to definitely try my best to do so. **_

* * *

**Poll Questions**

**1. What should happen during the duration of the car ride?**

a. They should hit someone's mailbox, leave a note, and flee the scene. They arrive at the hospital.

b. They should get lost and have to call their moms to pick them up

c. They should get lost and have to call Sharon (Stef's mom) to pick them up

d. They should get pulled over by a cop, who knows Stef and calls her. Stef and Mike have to come pick them up.

e. Nothing. They arrive at the hospital.

f. I don't care

**2. Should Stef tell Callie about what her father confessed?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care

**3. Should Callie believe her about it? **

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care

**VOTE BELOW**

**And make sure to answer all of the questions.**

**I don't count votes that don't answer all of them.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hooray to 20 chapters! …Okay, not really. This felt so much longer to me, but what am I gonna do :(**_

_**And like I said, I'm going to be updating this fic more often since I am "trying" (emphasis on the word trying) to finish it up before June 16**__**th**__**. But being that I still have so much ish to cover, I don't know if I'll be able to actually pull it off *Sigh.**_

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

Words cannot explain how happy I am, when I see Stef come in the room. I try my best to resist the urge to run up and hug her, especially when I see the flattened expression on her face as she stares at me, "Stef, what's wrong?"

She finally looks at me, as if she just realized I was in the room and fakes a smile, "Nothing, Sweets. I just need to talk to Mama for a sec."

"You're going to leave me again?"

"No, Sweets. I just need to talk with Mama about something. It won't take long, I promise. Okay?"

I nod my head, even though I hate the thought of Stef coming back and just walking right out.

"Are you going to be okay with Mike?" Lena asks.

I look over at Mike and I nod my head reluctantly.

Stef sees my hesitation, "We'll be just outside this door, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer even though I know I'm far from it. I watch as Stef closes the door behind them, and I look over at Mike, "When can I get out of here?"

He gives me a sad smile as if I was some lost puppy or something. Whatever he's thinking, the look makes me want snatch the telephone from the wall and hurl it at him. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I think I heard your moms say within the next couple of days."

"What about Brandon?"

"Brandon should be getting out tomorrow, but I think the doctors might discharge him tonight."

"That's good… What about Robert?" I ask. I honestly wanted to get discharged, before he had a chance to come back. But I couldn't let them know that.

"Who?"

"…My father?"

"I'm not sure. That's probably something you should talk to your moms about."

* * *

**Stef's P.O.V.**

As soon as I close the door to Callie's room, I take one look at my wife and she knew that something happened. "What's wrong?"

"More like, what isn't wrong?" I correct sarcastically.

"Did he leave?" she asks, while glancing around us.

"He didn't have much of a choice, Lena."

"So, what does that mean?" she asks in a concerned voice.

"It means that he's not going to leave us alone. He said that he's going to keep trying to get Callie back."

"He can't just come here out of the blue and take her from us? He hasn't even been present in her life for 16 years. What makes him think—"

"Try 15," I correct.

"What?"

"He knew about Callie."

"So… Okay… This works out in our favor right? The court can't just grant him custody of her, if he knew about her and has been absent all her life, right?"

"He's her biological father, Lena."

"And so was Donald. We'll just have to petition the court to take away his rights."

"This is different, Lena. I had no doubt that we could get custody of Callie, because Donald was an ex-convict. Even if he refused to sign over his rights, the court would've seen that the kids were better off with us."

"So, what are you saying, that this man can just miss 15 years of his daughter's life, and come back and take her from us without a fight?"

"No, Lena. What I'm saying is, that this is going to be more difficult… or maybe not." I start to think of other ways that we can win this, "Maybe he has a past… a record or something that could help us prove that he's an unfit parent."

"He's an absentee father. What more proof do we need?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?" she asks as she crosses her hands over her chest, and I know that I have to tell her.

"Donald was his best friend."

"What?" Lena asks flabbergasted.

"Yup. And Robert married Colleen because their parents forced them to. He knew that Colleen was in love with Donald before the marriage, and then they had Callie. Long story short, he gave Colleen and Donald the option to leave…with Callie. And they took it. He just found out that Colleen died and that Donald didn't take in Callie afterwards, and now he's going to try to get her back."

Lena seems completely stunned by the news, "Wow…Okay… So, what are we going to do about this?"

I sigh, "I don't know. Get a damn good lawyer."

"What if…what if Callie doesn't want to go. You and I both know that she wants nothing to do with him."

"Yah, right now…"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Callie doesn't want anything to do with anyone, right now."

"Except you," Lena answers flatly, but I can sense a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Wait a minute… You're not jealous, are you?" I ask as I tilt my head at my wife. I had never heard her speak like this about any of our kids. Usually, it was always me that felt a hint of jealousy when it came to all of them.

"No…Why would I be jealous?" she asks and I could tell that she's faking a smile, as if everything's perfectly okay.

"Honey, she'll warm up to you again. Just give her time." I say as I put my hands on my wife's head and give her a kiss on her forehead, "You know… I think this is the first time, you've actually felt jealous about me and one of the kids?"

"That's not true."

I back away so I could see her entire face better, "Really? When?"

She shakes her head, "It doesn't matter."

"Love, of course it matters. If there's something we need to work on, or if there's something that's bothering you—"

"Its fine, babe. Now's not the time for this anyway."

I stare at her and cross my arms, letting her know that we're going to make time for whatever's bothering her.

She sighs, "I don't know. It's just you and Brandon have a better relationship, than I have with him."

"That's not true," I try to insist, but she cuts me off.

"Oh, come on, Stef. You're his birthmother for crying out loud."

"What does that have to do with anything? You're the one that always says that D—"

Lena finishes for me, "DNA doesn't make a family, Love does. I know—"

"So?"

"I still view Brandon as my son. That's not what I'm saying."

"Then, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I've always and will always feel jealous when it comes to yours and Mike's relationship with Brandon."

"But why? You know that he loves you, just as he loves us."

"I do know that he loves me, but that doesn't change the fact that I still get jealous… With the twins, we got them at the same time. We fell in love with them together, and them with us. But you and Mike have had Brandon a whole 5 years more than me."

"Like he even remembers those 5 years?" I say sarcastically and watch Lena glance back at the floor with embarrassment, "…Honey, you're not his stepmother. Not one of us thinks of you as one. Regardless of Mike's stupid comments every once in a while, but it's not like he counts," I joke.

"…I know that. I really do. But when we first started seeing each other and I first met him, that's how I felt."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to seem…insecure, I guess."

"I wouldn't have thought that."

"That's besides the point, Stef. I just… I feel like I'm back in the same position as I was 10 years ago. Callie's clinging to you, and I feel like—"

"A stepmother?"

"Not even… This time it's worse."

I immediately wrap my wife in my arms and I hate that she has to feel like this, especially while she's carrying our child. "It will get better, babe. I'll see to it, okay?" She nods into my shoulder, and all I can do is hope that she believes me.

I let go of her the second I hear my cell-phone ring, "It's my mom."

"Go ahead. Answer it."

* * *

I do just that, "Yes, mom. Is everything all right?"

"Um…Stefanie?"

My mother sounds nervous and I can't help but be suspicious of it, "Yes?"

"By any chance… are the twins and Jude with you?"

I laugh, "You're joking, right?"

"I wish. Stefanie, they're not here anymore."

"What do you mean they're not there?" I raise my voice and Lena's eyes widen.

"Well, they were here earlier. But now they're gone."

"All of them? Did they leave a note?"

"Yes, all of them and not exactly."

"What does that mean? Not exactly?"

"Well, they sort of, kind of, might of… taken off in Lena's car."

"THEY WHAT?" I yell.

"…I had no idea they were going to do this. They mentioned going to the hospital and I told them that you guys would be back before they know it. And before I know it, they're all gone and so is Lena's car. I'm so sorry, Stefanie. If I had any idea, that they were even thinking abo—"

"Mom, just stay there, please… in case they come back," I hang up quickly and start thinking of all the possible scenarios in my head, which just makes me all the more angry.

"What's going on?" Lena asked.

"Oh, I'm going to kill them," I answer frustratingly. "It seems as if the twins and Jude decided to take your car for a joyride this afternoon."

"What! They don't know how to drive. Why would they do something so dangerous?"

"They're stupid. That's why," I answer without hesitation. "…Maybe, they have their phone's on them, I can call them and find out what the hell they think they're doing."

* * *

**Mariana's P.O.V.**

"Jesus, stop changing the stations and read me the directions," I yell as I shut off the radio.

"I just told you, that you had to take exit 61. You're going to keep driving for 12 more miles, so we can listen to some music," he answers angrily while turning the radio back on.

I take my eyes off the road to look at him, "You said that like 40 minutes ago."

"Maybe, if you speed it up a little and stop driving like a grandma, we would actually be there," Jesus answers angrily.

"Well, maybe if you didn't read the directions wrong before, we would've gotten there already too."

"How was I supposed to know that the directions were double-sided?"

I roll my eyes at him, "I should've let Jude read me the directions. Since, you're apparently incapable of doing something as easy as reading from a piece of paper!"

Jesus throws the papers in the backseat, "Jude, read my idiot sister the directions please!"

"Oh, I'm the idiot, because I'm telling you the truth?"

"MARIANA WATCH OUT!" Jude yells, and I look back at the road and see that I'm about to hit the car in front of me. I quickly swerve off of the lane and we all take a deep breath, once we realize we're still alive and didn't hit anything. I start driving even slower than I had been before.

"Nice, going Mariana! You're trying to get us all killed!" Jesus yelled.

My cellphone starts ringing. I grab it from my pocket and look at the screen, "Oh no."

"What?" Jesus asks and then glances at the screen. "Oh crap. It's Mom."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Let's just ignore it. It's probably nothing. She probably doesn't even know we left yet, right?" Jesus asks.

"Yeah, you're right. Nana's probably still taking her nap. I doubt she woke up yet," I try to convince them, as well as myself.

"Right," Jesus answers.

My heart starts pumping fast, and I try my best to keep my eyes focused on the road in front of me. When it finally stops ringing, we all breathe a sigh of relief.

"You, see. No big deal," Jesus says.

Within seconds the phone starts ringing again. "Oh God! She knows," I say and I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes." I immediately pull over to the right side of the highway.

"Yup she knows," Jude confirms. "Maybe we should answer it."

"This wasn't my idea. One of you should answer it," Jesus points at us.

"Well, I'm driving. So I can't."

"You just pulled over," Jesus answers and looks at me with a confused expression.

Jude grabs the phone and takes a deep breath before he swipes to answer, "Hello?"

**Tbc…**

* * *

**Poll Questions**

**1. What should happen during the phone call?**

a. Stef should calmly ask where they are and kindly ask them to pull over so that she can go get them?

b. Stef should flip out and Jude should hang up on her.

c. Stef should ask to speak to one of the older twins and then flip out and tell them to pull over.

d. Jude should pretend that the phone is losing service and then hang up on her.

e. One of the twins should pretend that the phone is losing service and hang up on her.

f. I don't care

**2. The doctor is going to recommend antidepressant medication for Callie's ASD (acute stress disorder) symptoms. So what should happen with that?**

a. The moms should refuse to put her on it because of the negative side effects.

b. The moms should agree but then Callie refuses to be put on it.

c. The moms should give Callie the option of whether or not she would like to be put on it.

d. The moms and Callie agree that she should take the medication.

e. I don't care.

**3. How should the Dani/Brandon thing come out?**

a. Dani should see Mike in the hospital and get in a fight with him. That's when she lets that little detail slip out.

b. Brandon should confide in Lena

c. Brandon should confide in Stef

d. Dani should confide in a doctor, since she still is a patient, who tells Stef and Mike

e. Brandon should confide in Mike.

f. I don't care

**4. Not a question, but if anyone has an idea for a punishment for the 3 kids, please let me know. I'm kind of stuck with that one.**

* * *

**And WOW! I just realized I put everybody in the hospital in this fic. Literally laughing my butt off right now. First Brandon, then Ana, then Callie, then Dani. Haha! That's too funny. Smmfh. Why didn't anyone tell me? I have 530 of you that have been reading along up until my last chapter, and no one thought to let me know. How many more people did I have to admit into the ER, for someone to tell me something? And did you guys realize it or not? I sure as hell didn't… Omg, I'm still laughing.**

**VOTE BELOW**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR ALL 3 QUESTIONS AND LEAVE ME AN IDEA FOR 4 IF YOU WANT. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Mariana's P.O.V.**

Jude grabs the phone and takes a deep breath before he swipes to answer, "Hello?"

"Put it on speaker," Jesus whispers. Which makes me want to punch him in the face. The only thing that stops me is the thought of our mother hearing us make noise in the background.

Thanks to my brother's words, we are all forced to hear Mom's voice now, "Who is this? Jude?"

"Uh…." Jude looks up to us for some direction in the conversation, but we have none to give him. We didn't even have the guts to answer the phone in the first place, so why he would look to us is beyond me, "Yes, this is he." His voice was barely audible, as if he hoped that the woman on the other line wouldn't be able to hear him. But either way, mom has a keen sense of hearing.

"Where are you guys?" Stef asks sternly, but its obvious that she's trying to remain calm just so that she wouldn't scare the boy.

Jude glances around the perimeter, for a sign to give their exact location, but doesn't see any, "Um…. I…"

Mom interrupts him in a more assertive tone, when she sees that she's not getting anywhere with the boy, "Who's driving the car, Jude?"

"Um…No one anymore."

"What does that mean?"

_Silence._

"Jude put Mariana or Jesus on the phone," Stef snaps, causing my brother and I to exchange looks. Jude hands Jesus the phone and he tries to hand it back over to me.

"It's your phone," he whispers angrily as he pushes it back to me.

"He handed it to you," I whisper back just as angrily.

But both of us are interrupted by Mom's voice, "I know that I'm on speaker and I know that all of you can hear me."

I throw it at Jesus' chest from fear and Jesus finally grabs the phone into his hand. He coughs nervously before he tries to answer casually, "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Jesus and Mariana Foster, what the hell were you thinking?"

Neither of us responds, so she takes it as her cue to continue in a much louder voice, "Taking Mama's car and driving off to God knows where! Just where in the hell did you think you were going?" Jesus hands the phone back over to Jude, but Jude doesn't say anything. "I want all of you pull over and—"

Before Jesus and I know it, Jude it hanging the phone out of the window so that the wind from outside is blowing into the receiver. "What? Mom? I can't hear you!" Jude shouts. After a few seconds of pretending that their conversation was being broken up, Jude presses the end button on my phone.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you just did that, Jude," I answer angrily. "Moms are going to kill us now! Our lives are over!"

"Jude, you are officially my new hero," Jesus tells him and lifts his hand up to high-five the boy, but Jude just stares back at him with a flattened expression. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"This isn't funny, Jesus!" I snap. I cannot believe that he thinks pissing our mother off even more would make things better for us.

Maybe in the short-term, but we would have to see her eventually.

Jude seems completely unaffected by this, "Can we get to the hospital now? If Stef is going to kill me, I'd prefer to see Callie first."

The cell-phone starts ringing again.

Jesus grabs the phone from Jude's hand, "Oh crap!"

"What?" I ask worriedly.

"Mom's trying to face-time us."

My heart drops a thousand stories as I grab the phone from him and shut if off. "Shut off yours too, Jesus. Jude's right. We're going to get in trouble anyway, so we might as well finish what we came to do."

* * *

**Stef's P.O.V.**

"Stef, calm down, please," Lena tries to tell me, as she sees me pacing the waiting room.

"Oh, I'm going to kill those kids," I answer as I try to search for their location from my Find My Phone App. "This is great. Just great. Not only can I not reach them, but I can't track them down either."

"What do you mean?"

"Their cellphone's are off. Both of them. They shut them off, after I called them. And Jude! Don't even get me started with him."

"What happened with Jude?" Lena asks defensively.

"He stuck the phone out of the window and pretended that we were losing signal. I can't believe that boy really thought that I would fall for something like that!" I grunt out of frustration.

"Maybe you were. Maybe that's why you can't reach them."

"No, Honey. He hung up on me." I take a deep breath and try to calm down, but I know that isn't possible right now, "…I'm going to go find them."

"Stef, you don't know where they are, remember?"

"They must've been coming here, right? And they pulled over. I don't even think I want to know why… So if I start from home and retrace their—"

* * *

We were both interrupted by Dr. Martin, "Mrs. and Mrs. Jacobs?"

Lena sighs, "It's AdamsFoster."

"My apologies. Mrs. and Mrs. AdamsFoster, I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Yes?" we both answer with impatience. The last thing we needed to hear was more bad news.

"Well, I talked with Dr. Sullivan after the psych eval. And it appears that Callie is indeed suffering from Acute Stress Disorder."

"So, she does have PTSD?" I ask as I cross my arms over my chest. To be honest, I wasn't surprised by the news. After seeing her behavior, it made the most sense to me.

"No. We still can't clarify that she has PTSD as of yet, unless the symptoms persist for over a month. But what we want to do is recommend a moderate dosage of Clonazepam for the time being. It's an anti-anxiety medication that Dr. Sullivan has prescribed for Callie to help with her symptoms. It helps with not only her the anxiety that she's feeling right now, but also the agitation that we have seen in regards to the incident with the boy that was here earlier."

_He's talking about Wyatt,_ I remember.

"How long will she need to be on it?" Lena asks.

"Well, first we want to see if it helps her in the short-term. Then, depending on if she needs a higher dosage or we need to try something else, we can see where it goes. Have you two looked into any therapists in your area?"

"No, not yet," Lena answers. "I can't believe we haven't done that yet," she tells me in disbelief.

"We've been kind of busy, Hun," I try to remind her.

"It's actually better that you haven't looked into any, because Dr. Sullivan wanted me to give you this," Dr. Martin answers as he hands Lena a packet of papers. "It's a list of psychiatrists in the San Diego area that are well trained in both ASD and PTSD. So, if it turns out that the symptoms persist for longer than a month, you won't have to switch doctors or anything of that nature."

"Thank you," we both answer.

"All right, well if neither of you have any objections regarding the medication, then—"

"We don't," I answer. "We're willing to try anything that will help her deal with all of this." I look over at Lena and see her nodding in agreement.

"Okay, so right this way," he says as he opens the door to Callie's hospital room."

"Lena can you handle this. I have to go—"

"Go. We'll be fine." Lena assures me.

* * *

**Jude's P.O.V.**

"Get out of the car!" Jesus yells. "I'm driving."

"What? No way," Mariana crosses her arms.

"I can't be as bad as you."

"I can drive," I tell them.

"NO!" they both shout back.

"Fine, Jesus. You want to get us all killed. Go ahead," Mariana says as she opens the car door and Jesus jumps over to the other side. She walks around the car and enters through the passenger-side door. She quickly slammed it shut, "Well, go!"

"I will," Jesus says as he turns the car back on. "Now all I have to do is put it in drive and—" Within seconds, the windshield cleaner sprays onto the front shield and the wipers started moving.

"Are you going to drive, or are you going to clean the car?" Mariana answers angrily, causing me to laugh.

"I did that on purpose, Mariana. Just so you know."

"So, why aren't we moving then? You're the one that complained that I was driving too slow, remember?"

Jesus finally puts the car in drive and presses hard on the gas-pedal, causing the tires to screech.

"Nice move," Mariana says sarcastically.

"Shut up, Mariana. At least we'll actually get there today."

Ten seconds later, we all start hearing police sirens from behind us.

"Oh my God! We're all going to jail," Mariana screeches.

"Relax, I got this," Jesus says as he pulls over and grabs Lena's sunglasses and puts them on.

"You're kidding me, right?" Mariana asks.

I bud in, "Jesus, I don't think—"

"Just shut up, both of you. Jude, don't say a word. Better yet, pretend you're sleeping. Mariana, unbutton your shirt and flirt with the cop."

"Are you stupid?" she asks.

"Do you want Mom to pick us up in juvie?" Jesus asks her.

Mariana unbuttons her sweater quickly at the thought, but gives Jesus a dirty look, "This isn't going to work."

"We don't know, if we don't try."

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

I watch as the doctor, Lena, and a nurse come back into the room, but I can't help but realize that Stef isn't with them. I wait for her to enter, but the doctor closes the door behind them, "Hi, Callie. How are you feeling?"

"Where's Stef?" I ask Lena, not caring that I'm completely ignoring the doctor's question. I could care less about him at the moment.

Lena gets in front of him, "Stef had to step out for a while. She'll be back before you know it."

"She promised she wouldn't leave," I answer flatly. "Why would she promise me that, if—"

"Because something really important came up, but she is coming back, Callie. I promise."

I glance at the floor, "Just like Stef promised."

"Callie?"

"No, I get it. It's fine." _It wasn't fine. It was far from it._

The doctor steps forward, "Callie, this is Clonazepam. It's going to help you feel better. Nurse Kelly, do you have her water."

"Yes," the nurse answers as she tries to hand me the cup and the doctor attempts to hand me the paper-cup filled with two pills.

I instantly slap the cup away from his hands, "I don't want any medicine."

"Callie!" Lena tries to scold and she looks over at the doctor, "I'm so sorry, Dr. Martin."

"That's alright," he answers as they all keep their eyes fixed on me.

Lena sits down on the bed beside me, "Callie, this medicine is going to make you feel better."

"I don't care," I answer and keep shaking my head no.

"But we do," Lena says firmly. "I know this is hard for you, right now. And that's what the medicine is for. It's to help you."

"No, I don't want to take it. You can't make me take it, Lena. I want to get out of here, now. I feel better. Please, can we just get out of here now," I beg her.

Lena looks at me for a while before she stands up, "Doctor, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

Dr. Martin looks at me and then at her suspiciously before following her outside. He closes the door behind him.

* * *

**Lena's P.O.V.**

I knew that Callie really didn't want to take the medication, but I didn't know what else to do. Stef wasn't here to help me make this decision either, and I couldn't ignore Callie's input on it.

"Mrs. AdamsFoster. We know that this decision is difficult for you, but we strongly urge you to—"

"What are the other options? Besides the medication? There has to be another option."

Dr. Martin sighs, "Well, there's also cognitive behavior therapy, group therapy, exposure therapy. But given the circumstances, I definitely recommend the anti-depressant until you have a licensed counselor, who's willing to work with Callie."

"Do all patients will this disorder have to take meds?"

"No, not all. But it's rec—"

"So, there's no telling that she can get better without an anti-depressant?"

"Some patients do very well, without the medication. But everyone is different. It's ultimately up to you and Callie. But keep in mind that allowing her to forgo the medication, will not only make things more difficult for her, but also for you."

"She doesn't even want to be here anymore," I answer and shake my head. "And I don't blame her."

"That's also up to you."

TBC…

**Alright. I know that I still haven't answered a few chapter questions, yet. I'm trying to get there. Sometimes they are answered in the following chapter, but sometimes they aren't answered until a few chapters after that. If I answer them all in the following chapter, the fic is not going to flow well at all, and it won't make any sense. So pleaseeee bear with me, until I get all of the answers out.**

* * *

**Chapter Questions**

**1. What should Lena do?**

a. Agree that Callie needs to take the medication and try to convince Callie again.

b. Change her mind about the medication. Refuse to let Callie take it.

c. I don't care.

**2. Why should Callie be refusing the medication in the first place?**

a. She thinks she will be labeled as crazy.

b. She's has had nothing but bad experiences with medication in past foster homes (I will have to go more in depth with this one, so ideas would be appreciated)

c. She doesn't want to take anything that will make her less alert, because of the whole traumatic event.

d. I don't care

**3. Should Lena discharge Callie now, while Stef isn't there?**

a. Yes

b. No

c. I don't care.

**VOTE BELOW. And remember to vote for all of the questions. **

**Also, remember not to vote for more than 1 answer for each.**


End file.
